


[授权翻译] les adieux - 永别

by dotbit



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 火焰纹章：风花雪月
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Slow Burn, Timeskip, War, Worldbuilding, theres just lots of war here guys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotbit/pseuds/dotbit
Summary: “所以，伏拉鲁达力乌斯的少主，在这样死寂的夜里骑着马来了。”戈迪耶边境伯爵素来坚忍难懂，但菲力克斯很了解他。他看到他的手拂过剑柄，听见他低沉的嗓音，如同年迈的狮子从睡梦中惊醒，“要打仗了。”“是的。”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, 希尔菲力
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue - 序幕

原作是Cheshire太太的菲力克斯/希尔凡fan fic, [les adieux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277781?view_full_work=true)，青狮线。描写的是1181-1186年，老师不在的五年间的故事。着重描写的是这期间法嘉斯的战争，以及期间菲力和希尔凡的关系发展。原文预计七章，已更新五章。翻译缓慢施工中。

授权见英文原文的评论区，当时署名为Pei，评论发送时间为Sun 22 Dec 2019 11:25PM CET。以下正文。

========================================

第一章：序幕

对菲力克斯来说，往好了说，舞会也只能用冗长来形容。梅尔赛德司想方设法哄了他去跳一支舞—— ** _一支舞_** ，她是这么保证的，说谎——他又被强行塞给了雅妮特，然后是英古莉特，总共跳了三支舞。幸运的是，他和英古莉特迅速撤退，往舞厅的远端去了，整晚都假装和对方兴致勃勃地聊着天。

其实也不算是最糟的。以往他一直与山猪王子捆绑，履行贵族的职责，所以对英古莉特的陪伴，他没什么可抱怨的。甚至大部分时候挺愉快的，因为他们得以讨论下周的资格考试。梅尔赛德司路过一次，给他们带了一碟蛋糕和面包，但是他俩碰都没碰。梅尔赛德司很懂他们，过了一会又来了一趟，这次是夹心蛋*和香肠，这次他们整晚都吃个不停。

“他第四次这样了！”英古莉特大喊道。他们看见希尔凡第四次走出舞厅，带着今晚的第四个姑娘，毋庸置疑是在往女神塔走。

希尔凡身边陪着个姑娘这件事大概是世上最不值得注意的事情，但是菲力克斯还是打趣道：“我在想他会不会每次都许个不同的愿望。”

“他真的有四个不同的愿望可许吗？我赌他对所有姑娘都说了一模一样的话。”

“估计是的。”菲力克斯赞同。

大约半小时之后，希尔凡回来了，引人瞩目地独自一人，但心情很好。现在很晚了，估计第四个姑娘已经去睡觉了，但希尔凡已经开始在找第五个。

英古莉特站起身来，手叉腰，准备与希尔凡起冲突。“不能让他继续了，我必须阻止他。”她搜寻四周，想找武器，最后选择了一杯红酒。

菲力克斯轻轻拉住她的手臂。“别浪费时间。” ** _别出洋相_** ，这才是他的本意。倒也不是菲力克斯多在乎今晚的喜庆氛围，或者被希尔凡骗了的姑娘们的名声。“我去和他讲。”

她手里的酒杯有些抖，像犹豫的剑。“你要说什么？”

“我还没想好。‘停手’，或者类似的话。”

英古莉特抿起了嘴，眉毛皱了起来，但是信任地点了点头。她放下了酒杯，“很好。别让他好受，菲力克斯。你要让他 _不好受_ 。”

-

直到走到希尔凡跟前开口，菲力克斯都还不知道自己要说什么。他说，“你现在该停下了，不然下个月我一直会密切观察你，英古莉特要找你的时候，我会告诉她你的准确位置。”

“哇，”希尔凡说。他整理了一下菲力克斯的发言，然后动作夸张地捂住心口，仿佛被背叛一般。“ _哇_ 。那…那太可怕了。你会对我那么做吗，菲力克斯？我好受伤。就只是想想，呃啊，我的心在滴血——”

菲力克斯耸耸肩，打断了希尔凡：“我没开玩笑。”

“是，我知道。我能分辨出来。你不怎么开这种事情的玩笑。”希尔凡大笑，笑得明亮又轻快，菲力克斯知道这都是装的。然后希尔凡不笑了。

希尔凡的表情柔和了些。两人沉默了一会，然后他问道：“你生我气了吗？”

“什么？没有。”

“你在生我气。”

“不要胡说八道，希尔凡。”如果菲力克斯之前还没生气，那现在他可真有点火了。“你一直都这么烦人，除了烦人就是烦人。”

希尔凡叹了口气，低头看自己的脚。他又吐出几个单字，是他想说但又还是没说出来的念头。菲力克斯等着；他希望自己不会等太久。

“行吧，可以，”希尔凡说，“你赢了。我今晚收手了。”

“好——”

“但是，”他继续说，“ ** _但是_** 我们应该去一趟女神塔。那边今晚非常漂亮，你会喜欢的。我们还可以许愿！”

**_如果_** 说菲力克斯之前还在生气，并且他其实没生气，那么菲力克斯现在只剩迷惑。“我又不是女的，”他说道，但他不确定到底有没有必要说出来。他把这话说出口之后觉得非常蠢。

“是是，女神会检查每个人的下身。她肯定会那么做的。她已经查了我四次了，老实说我还有点喜欢。”

“呃。”希尔凡说得没错，女神不会把本地迷信强加于人。“本来就是老太太讲的故事。你还拿它开玩笑，真蠢。”

“是 ** _好玩_** 。找点乐子能有什么危害呢，嗯？另外，老太太也可以很可爱啊。”希尔凡发现自己多半说错话了。“听我说，我很抱歉。真的，我很抱歉，但是今晚夜色真的很美。如果可以一起去女神塔看星星的话，我会很高兴。不一定要去很久。”

“然后你今晚就结束了？”

“然后我今晚就上床睡觉了。”希尔凡露出微笑。菲力克斯觉得自己好像出卖了灵魂**，“我答应了。”

-

在舞厅的最远端，英古莉特看见希尔凡扯着菲力克斯出去了。她举着酒杯，不确定她是该把酒泼到希尔凡身上，在最后一刻出手干预，还是该把酒喝了。

-

今夜的确非常美丽，是大自然才能有的惊艳。星星像童话故事里一样眨着眼，在人类远不能及之处闪着安抚的光。空气凉爽，清风拂去人的悲伤。女神塔朴实坚固，是过去一切的纪念碑，对未来一切是存在之证。

今晚非常安静，静得有些奇怪，让人觉得平静***。是那种让人觉得明天不一定能比今天还好的安静，即便事实并非如此。

“我们现在能走了吗？”菲力克斯问道。

希尔凡听起来有些受伤，但并不惊讶：“别这样，菲力克斯。最起码先许个愿。”

菲力克斯懒得掩饰他对此的想法。“我没有愿望。我想变得更强——但是我能变强，我会自己变强。我不需要什么女神的帮助。”

希尔凡闭上了眼，并没有翻白眼，虽然他也这么考虑过。他再次睁开眼的时候，菲力克斯还在，还是那么恶狠狠的。“肯定有什么愿望的。”

“如果对你来说那么是回事儿的话，我可以想一想。你先许愿。”

“的确对我来说是回事，但是如果你真的想不到什么的话——那也没事。你觉得行的话，我就行。”

“哈。”

希尔凡靠回女神塔的石墙。他抬头望天，也许是因为景色很好看，也许只是为了回避眼神接触。“你知道我们那个武器库吗？在戈迪耶城堡的那个？”

“我知道。你父亲的收藏是我见过的最厉害的。”

“对，就是那个。他喜欢收集那些大师杰作，像你一样。”

希尔凡顿住了。他也不信女神会让愿望成真，但是他也不觉得说出自己的梦想有什么错。

见希尔凡犹豫了这么久，菲力克斯说：“你不想说的话，不一定要告诉我。我…没打算打探什么。”

“我希望，”希尔凡开口了，纯粹是为了说些什么，打破沉默，因为那不是什么打探。如果菲力克斯不愿说出自己的愿望的话，希尔凡不会缠着他要他许愿。“我希望我们毕业之后，我回家的时候，我可以把破裂之枪放到武器库里，并且永远不再碰它。”

菲力克斯对此没什么可说的。没有人能对此说什么。“…我不觉得女神会让这个愿望成真，即使她真的管许愿。”

“我知道，”希尔凡答道，如此温柔，仿佛一把刀子。

菲力克斯没有道歉，但他再次双倍努力地想愿望——任何听起来稍微用了点心思的都可以。想到的普通的愿望，比如说大家喝酒的时候许的愿，例如丰收，打猎顺利，长寿。但是 ** _普通的愿望_** 衬不上希尔凡许的愿。

别人赤裸裸地暴露了自己的灵魂，自己再遮遮掩掩的，也太不公平了。

菲力克斯不知道他想了多久（这样的夜晚很容易让人对时间没有概念）他也没发现过了这么久，直到希尔凡说，“你还在生我气吗？”

  
“什—— ** _没有_** 。我一开始就没有生气。我还在想要许什么愿。闭嘴，我要思考。”

“好吧，别因为我那么折腾自己。我们可以就这么回去的。这不是什么大事，而且挺晚的了。”

“我会想出来的。”菲力克斯语气变差了。“闭嘴。”

“是，你肯定会想到的。”希尔凡变得像是在和小孩说话。“真的不是说必须现在就想出来。我不想你错失美容觉。下次来的时候许愿也行。”

“等我们毕业之后？天知道我们什么时候才会回来，如果我们真的还会回来的话。”

“最迟五年之后也会回来了。帝弥托利说了我们五年后会回来，你忘了？”

菲力克斯花了那么一会才承认希尔凡说得没错，的确定了是五年之后。菲力克斯又花了一会才想明白希尔凡接下来所说的，“我不需要 ** _整整五年_** 去想一个愿望。”

“你确定吗？”希尔凡被锤了，对菲力克斯来说出手算轻的，尤其考虑到希尔凡今晚的表现。“啊…”

菲力克斯怒视希尔凡。他对他自己难以置信地摇了摇头。“我希望我们五年间都能活着，并且在一起，”菲力克斯宣布。“就这样。这五年我会再想个好点的愿望。”

“嗷，但是我喜欢你许的这个愿。很 ** _可爱_** ，就像 ** _你_** 一样。”希尔凡说，咧嘴笑得像个傻瓜。

“闭嘴。”

“我也会想的。也许我也会想上五年，诶，到时你可以用我想的这个愿望。没有我的话你永远都没法这样做——完美，对吧？”

“ ** _闭嘴_** 。”

希尔凡没有闭嘴。他们回宿舍的路上他没闭嘴，夜深之后他也没闭嘴，天边泛红太阳升起的时候他也没有。

他们整晚都在说话，咒骂对方和即将来临的黎明，奇异的平静***，仿佛明天会比今天更好。

-

1181年，战火在芙朵拉烧起。

* Scotch eggs: 苏格兰夹心蛋，水煮蛋外包香肠肉与面包渣，烘焙或油炸制成。（菲力和英古都喜欢吃肉）

** A devil’s bargain: 网络搜索有起码两个含义。取用了Faustian’bargain的含义，指一个人出卖了道德/精神上极重要的事物，例如个人信念或灵魂，以获取世俗或物质回报。另一个含义指极糟的交易，代价高昂，成交是因为身处极恶劣的环境并且别无选择。

*** in that/the strange way that feels like peace: 这个描述在序章中出现了两次，中文翻译有些不同，但是在此点出原文相同。


	2. Das Lebewohl - 永别

菲力克斯逃离加尔古·马库之后有两个选项。其他人管那叫撤退，的确是一种说法，但是他知道实际上那是什么情况：战败，随之不可避免的撤退。称其为战略撤退会让人觉得是他们 ** _选择_** 撤退的。没有人有得选，一定要说的话唯一一个可选项就是不要死。

他当时有两个选项。第一个，去菲尔帝亚，尽他所能不要让山猪王子崩溃，因为他永远偏好山猪国王多过摄政王，尤其是战时。第二，回家。

他选择回家。对菲力克斯来说，将山猪王子抛给命运之手并不是什么出乎意料的决定。虽然在当时，他并不知道那会是什么命运。青狮的大部分学生都回家了，要么是因为家人，要么是因为职责，或者两者兼有。他们当中无人知晓菲尔帝亚将发生什么。

菲力克斯选择回家。此后五年间，他经常想自己是不是选错了。

-

菲力克斯是第一个知道菲尔帝亚情况不对的人。他当时在伏拉鲁达力乌斯领的边缘，黎明时分非常吓人的时候，在清晨打猎——没什么特别的理由，除了他需要独处，早晨冷空气中的独处。只是一个猎人以及他的猎物罢了。

那是一种更简单的生存方式，并且他在家中的生活已经变得非常复杂，像个迷宫。他和他的父亲谁都没法对对方作出任何恰当的发言。

从头顶传来规律的振翅声。作为猎物的鸟来说太大声了，作为魔兽来说（他希望）那太小声了。菲力克斯把箭搭到弓上——然后立即放下了箭。

那是一位天马骑士，贾拉提雅家的配色：银色与深青色。她毫无仪态地下马，摔到地上的时候发出了许多可怕的啪嚓声，但不是骨头折断的声音。是插在她腹部以及小腿上的箭杆的声音。

菲力克斯脑海中当即浮现出无数念头。她从西北方向来，菲尔帝亚的方向，但是帝国是不可能越过洛贝家和阿里安罗德夺取菲尔帝亚的。帝国应该还没有抵达这里， ** _战争_** 应该还没波及到这里——除非这里早就一直处于战争状态了。从菲尔帝亚到此处，其间无人能射击她，除了菲尔帝亚的骑士们。

菲力克斯一靠近她，她就紧紧抓住他的手臂。“贾拉提雅，贾拉提雅大人——他在哪？我必——必须向他报告，我必须告诉他，他一定要知道， ** _他在哪_** ？他在哪？他在哪？”她口齿不清，一连串地说，仿佛她说得还不够快。菲力克斯在等她说完。很快，他意识到她不会停下。“他在哪——”

“指挥官，”他说，根据她制服上的羽饰与袖章猜测她的军衔，“指挥官，你在伏拉鲁达里乌斯领。我会带你去城堡。我们会把你送去贾拉提雅公爵那儿。发生了什么？”

“他死了。他杀了他。”她顿住了。菲力克斯等着她继续，并且尽量没有生气，因为她之后没再说话。她突然大笑起来，不是因为高兴，而像是辛苦工作了一整天又喝了几杯酒的那种人。像是对什么投降了。

“谁杀了谁？”

“是、是、是、*”她舔了舔嘴，再次尝试。她看起来对自己的表现很沮丧，菲力克斯心想她知道她自己看起来有多苍白吗，自己有多冷，失血有多严重。“是、是、”

“摄政王。”他说道，开始意识到她想说什么，并且自己都惊讶于自己的波澜不惊。

“是琉，法，”她点着头，随后说道。

“…琉法司*。”

这个名字让她体内的某根弦绷断了，仿佛说出口的成为了现实，仿佛现实一直等着她正视自己。“死了，他死了。天哪，女神大人，他死了，他死了，他死了。他杀、杀了他。她，她，她——他。殿下，王子。那女的说他杀了他，杀了他，杀了他。”

“王子杀了摄政王？”

她点点头。

“不，他没有。”菲力克斯答道，极度自信，毫无疑问，就像在说明天太阳会升起一般。

“嗯。”她说道，但他不知道她是同意还是反对——或者她发出的声音此时已经没有意义了。

她又说话了，这次语调稳定连贯，声音疲倦但冷静，警觉又无畏。他想象她平日里是如何说话的，声音作为一个指挥官来说一定很合适。她问：“杰玛还好吗？”

谁是杰玛？菲力克斯顺着她的视线望去，看向她落地的地方，然后他明白了。当然是天马。天马躺在血泊中，血泊越来越大。它的血渗出来，黑糖浆一般，后腿扭曲，菲力克斯只在平叛**的时候见过这种情况。不，杰玛不好，他心想。

“我去看一下，”他说。他确实去看了，检查了天马身上的无数伤口，确信天马能载着骑手飞这么远真是个奇迹。他细细查看，没有看见任何出他所料的东西。

他把留给自己的马的糖块喂给了天马。通常来说，一匹马一天只能吃一颗糖。菲力克斯从不溺爱他驯养的动物，但现在这个不算溺爱，而且这也不是他的马。他把一整袋糖都喂给了天马，对溺爱的饲主都是绝对足够一整周的量，直到天马的眼睛变得像玻璃球，心跳迟缓，再也一动不动。

杰玛摸起来冰凉凉的。

当天下午，天马骑士被医师们照料着，再次醒来，但她这次口齿不清，只说着胡话，比她刚见到菲力克斯的时候还糟。她一直重复说那几个词——摄政王，王子，死了——但这次有个新词：背叛。医师让她继续睡了，因为她醒着更影响她的恢复。

她当晚去世了。罗德利古命人寻回天马的尸体，并把她和天马送回了贾拉提雅家。

-

第二天，菲力克斯在日出前就来到了马厩，给马上鞍。如果他只是早晨出去打猎的话，鞍袋里应该只有上午的一顿简餐。但是他带了足够好几天的食物，一套仔细包好的礼服，还有一小袋精美礼物 ~~作贿赂~~ ，足以让他去一趟菲尔帝亚。

罗德利古相当礼貌地在门口咳嗽了一声，提醒菲力克斯他的存在。“早上好，菲力克斯。”

父亲大人是他现在最不想见到的人。菲力克斯一直躲着，不想和他父亲谈话，因为回家之后每次谈话都绝非必要。

但这次可能有必要。

“我在作战室里给你留了封信。我要去菲尔帝亚。”他很确定罗德利古已经想到他要去哪，他知道罗德利古过来就是要和他说这件事，所以直奔主题。

“啊。”父子尴尬地沉默着，一如近日。他俩都不知道该说什么，也不知道怎么开口。“我之前就想亲自去一趟了。其实今天晚些时候我就会出发，还会带上骑士。所以我其实希望你能留下看家，因为我要出门了。”

“ ** _我_** 要去菲尔帝亚。 ** _你_** 应该留下看你该死的家。”

罗德利古抿起嘴，稍微有点皱眉，并不是因为反对，而是出于担忧。（菲力克斯不明白。他又不是小孩子了，没有什么可担心的。）“确实也是个法子，”罗德利古说。“那不如等到午饭后？我之前说了会带骑士走，你可以带上他们，等他们晨练完了。如果你不是自己去王都的话，我会感觉好些。”

菲力克斯一眼看出罗德利古试图妥协，他决定也退一步。他问：“有多少个骑士？”

“我没有数过。大概七百个，或多或少。”

菲力克斯盯着他的父亲。他不应该惊到说不出话的；这非常罗德利古。菲力克斯放慢语速，不慌不忙道：“有军队的人觉得什么事都是打仗。”

“有些问题不是你能自己解决的，菲力克斯。最快捷的办法是——很不幸地——永远是钢与铁，而且一般来说越多越好。你不知道菲尔帝亚会是什么情况。你可能会发现自己确实需要最快捷的解法。”

“你知道那个天马骑士当时已经奄奄一息精神错乱吗？我不会因为任何人临死的胡话就带上军队去菲尔帝亚。”

“如果这真的只是个小误会的话，那骑士们可以在王都好好放个假。如果不是，那你可能会庆幸能有军队供你差遣。”

“我要去菲尔帝亚，搞清楚到底发生了什么，”菲力克斯再次强调。他们似乎能就这达成共识，所以从这里说起。其余的都还要商量。“天黑之前我就会到地方，尽量了解情况，第二天离开。你可以带着你的骑士出发，就按你原来的计划，在伊哈平原扎营。我会来营地向你报告情况，然后回来给你看这该死的家。”

很稳妥的计划。情报没法传得更快了，军队也不应该盲动。他注视着考虑他的计划的父亲。很明显罗德利古不喜欢这个计划，菲力克斯准备吵架了。永远都是这样，要么吵架，要么一方在开始吵架之前放弃。

“这样的话你要冒很大风险，菲力克斯。”

“我能照顾好自己。另外，如果王国需要军队，那王国也需要法嘉斯之盾。“

他看不懂父亲大人的表情，尽管父亲大人脸上没有往日的幽默。“法嘉斯之盾需要他的儿子。”

菲力克斯大笑，笑声苦涩。“别担心，父亲大人。我没打算死——不会为你死，不会为了王国死，不会为了那个山猪王子死。不会为了任何人去死。”

终于，罗德利古态度缓和了。他叹息着，但更多的是出于宽慰。冲突结束了。“很好。你去你想去的地方——但是不要冒险，菲力克斯。如果打仗了，那这只是开始。我们承担不起松懈的后果，永远不能，尤其现在不能。”

于是就这样了。罗德利古迅速离开了，就像来时那样。菲力克斯稍微松了口气，他知道父亲是支持他的。

-

抵达菲尔帝亚的时候，整座城市都处于一种安静的骚动中。酒馆里塞满了装扮成雇佣兵的士兵。城里流传摄政王已死，但只有悄声细语时才有人说是殿下谋杀了摄政王。有人说王子会被审判，有人说会直接处刑。

城堡拒绝一切访客。菲力克斯本以为他能说动守门人，但守门人是个生面孔——所有骑士、士兵还有城堡的仆人他都没见过。他不认得任何一个人。离他上次来菲尔帝亚只过了一年。那个山猪王子真的能这么快就把人全换了吗？即使他做得到，为什么要这么做？

不过，进还是进得去的，用红宝石戒指。只是他的那袋没用的零碎其中之一罢了。

菲力克斯一路尽量低调，无视所有试图拦下他的人，一直往前走，终于到了谒见室。

谒见室里只有科尔娜莉亚和一小群术师。术师他都不认识，科尔娜莉亚看起来没变化，但是又有些不同。大概是她的脸；她看起来想就地斩杀菲力克斯——见面礼，菲力克斯想。

有那么一会，科尔娜莉亚的表情只能用暴怒来形容。一个侍从跑到菲力克斯前方，迟来的谒见通报（“菲力克斯·尤果·伏拉鲁达力乌斯，伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的继承人”，还有从他哥那里继承来的其他头衔，他从来懒得去研究。）通报完了，科尔娜莉亚脸上的怒火也消去了，换上了一副热情温顺的笑脸。

她轰走了同伴，那些穿着他没见过的长袍的男男女女。术师们退回到谒见室的阴影当中，然后科尔娜莉亚转向菲力克斯。“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，都长这么大了！为什么呢，一开始我都没认出来。来，大人，什么风把您吹到菲尔帝亚了？”

他说的起码不是谎话：“很小一件事，但希望对您还是有点用的 。那个山猪王子有个随从，是个达斯卡人。还在士官学校的时候，我欠了他个人情。我不喜欢欠狗的人情，所以想在和帝国打仗之前把债还清。”

科尔娜莉亚尽她所能露出了抱歉的表情，就像街头艺人戴上面具。“好吧，预计很快我们就要把这个消息公布出去了。很遗憾地，殿下他…被怀疑谋杀。不只是怀疑了，不知道算是好事还是坏事。我们之后会审判他。您说的那个仆从已经消失不见了。我猜他胆小怕事，抛下主君逃了。达斯卡人都这样。”

“那您知道他可能去哪了吗？”菲力克斯说。他一边消化科尔娜莉亚所说的，一边完全凭直觉继续对话。“达斯卡已经不剩什么了。他肯定还在城里。”

科尔娜莉亚点头，“他一定还没走远。我派士兵去找了，但是现在完全不见人影。”

“荒唐。菲尔帝亚的骑士已经这么无能了吗？”的确是毫无必要的恶言，但杜笃不太可能可以躲过布雷达德家的士兵。杜笃没法混进芙朵拉的人群中，而且这些本地骑士全都在城里出生长大。

科尔娜莉亚绞着手，装得很像回事。“非常遗憾，情况确实如此。所有的骑士都派去帝国边境了，所以我们基本上只能指望临时雇来的人。”

“那您还是雇些好点的吧。我知道有点用的人在四年前全都死光了，但这也太糟了。”

“我会派更多人去搜的。”科尔娜莉亚总算还知道要装出乖顺的样子，像绵羊一样（她这样看起来很奇怪——绵羊一般不会看起来那么热辣），但她看起来完全不上心。实际上，现在她似乎只担忧菲力克斯的存在。“这样吧，我可以安排您和帝弥托利王子见面，如何？还不知道审判结果如何，之后您可能没机会再见到他了。我们看他看得很紧，但我可以想想办法。他肯定很乐意见到您这个老朋友的。”

“我 ** _不乐意_** 见到那头山猪。”菲力克斯说。他说谎了。一周前还世界和平，那时这句话还不是谎言。他现在很希望这句话不是谎言。

科尔娜莉亚的肩膀终于放松下来，她松了口气。不错——菲力克斯也觉得自己一直在刀尖上跳舞。

“啊。我听说叛乱之后您和他的友情就大不如前了。太遗憾了。”她双手交握，笑容灿烂，有那么一瞬间看起来非常像菲力克斯儿时记忆中的她。“那不如让我们整理一下您在这的旧房间？在城堡的西边，旁边都是王子朋友的房间，没错吧？我们会好好招待您的，而且我保证，如果我们找到了王子的仆人——是说等我们找到他的时候——一定第一个通知您。”

在一群陌生人环绕下过夜，听起来正是罗德里古不希望他冒的险。“不了，谢谢您这么热情。我还是自己去找杜笃吧，应该会搜搜菲尔帝亚和周边。留在这只会拖慢我的计划。”

科尔娜莉亚的脸因怒火扭曲了，和他刚进来的时候一样。有那么一会，菲力克斯觉得她会坚持留他过夜。她瞥了一眼术师，术师们悄然围近了些；菲力克斯视野里的就有六个，他不觉得自己有多满意这个胜算 。科尔娜莉亚深呼吸了一下，随之深深叹了口气，然后她让术师退下了。

她身体前倾，胸前风光想必能让绝大多数男人投降。“那就随您喜欢了。如果您改变主意了，记得菲尔帝亚一直欢迎您来，大人。”

菲力克斯控制住自己没跑起来，以最快的速度离开了城堡。

-

**_父亲大人，_ **

希望您一切都好。我不建议您现在来菲尔帝亚度假。雇佣兵把酒馆塞得水泄不通，您和您的同伴不会有落脚的地方，而且城堡内外也很忙。科尔娜莉亚说我可以住在城堡里，我以前住过的那个房间。她看起来一点都没老，您能相信吗？无论如何，她好像在忙着陪她那些术师朋友，一大群人。所以我不想那么麻烦她。

尽管很不愿意承认，但是看来您说的都是对的。

我现在要去拜访戈迪耶家。很抱歉没能按约定回家，但如果您老得不中用了，叔叔肯定能帮上忙。

您的，

**_FHF_ **

-

不遂菲力克斯所愿，并没有立即出发去戈迪耶领的船。菲力克斯悬赏鞍袋里剩下的所有东西，一小堆宝石戒指和胸针，然后突然就有一艘航速很快的商船要去戈迪耶领，可以立即出发。挺搞笑的。

菲力克斯如果强迫了哪个商船长按他的计划出发（也就是 ** _现在_** 出发）的话，他肯定会觉得更糟。但是去一趟戈迪耶领也收获不小：红酒，奶酪，蜂蜜，腌肉，等等。考虑到菲尔帝亚现下的动荡，对商人来说，尽快离开说不定是最明智的选择了。

在戈迪耶领入港的时候，夜幕降临，天空泛紫，有道道红光。商店早就都关门了，但商船长还是动用关系一家家打听过去，想找个这个点还愿意让菲力克斯买马的人。

“打仗的时候生意会变好，” 商船长临别时说道，“但是希望这次战争不会太久。大人，祝您好运。”

菲力克斯不需要好运，他更需要照明。他骑术不如希尔凡，而且天黑了，他只能沿路骑马，就像僧侣紧跟经文。

等他到戈迪耶家著名的边境要塞的时候，天更黑了，但要塞还亮着灯，灯塔一般，照着斯灵的敌人之海。他的马很累了，在马蹄踏上熟悉的鹅卵石路的时候，终于慢了下来。菲力克斯在要塞大门停下了。

出人意料地，边境伯爵还醒着。骑士把菲力克斯带到戈迪耶的作战室，作战室里伫立着戈迪耶边境伯爵，秉烛看着芙朵拉的地图。他仿佛很久没睡觉了（菲力克斯看起来不比他好多少）。地图上已经摆上了木块，代表着帝国军、阿里安罗德的法嘉斯军队，还有斯灵人。

“所以，伏拉鲁达力乌斯的少主，在这样死寂的夜里骑着马来了。”戈迪耶边境伯爵素来坚忍难懂，但菲力克斯很了解他。他看到他的手拂过剑柄，听见他低沉的嗓音，如同年迈的狮子从睡梦中惊醒，“要打仗了。”

“是的。”他想边境伯爵现在了解多少情况。“科尔娜莉亚声称帝弥托利谋杀了摄政王。绝无可能。”

“…而我居然敢希望你只是来见犬子的。”边境伯爵说道。他的语调毫无变化，但听起来更苍老了。

边境伯爵指指桌角一个盒子，菲力克斯拿起了盒子。里面装着各个家族配色的木头士兵。无需指示，菲力克斯把伏拉鲁达力乌斯和戈迪耶的士兵递给了边境伯爵。

地图上放了更多的士兵，士兵们面对面而不是背靠背。地图看起来愈发丑陋。

毫不动摇地，戈迪耶边境伯爵道：“如果冬天之前战争还没有结束，菲尔帝亚就会闹饥荒。只要伏拉鲁达力乌斯和戈迪耶密切守望相助，我们就可以控制北方海域和东边的道路。他们现在手里有的粮食就是他们过冬的粮食了。”

“之后会怎么样？”

“之后？之后王子只能统治菲尔帝亚的满城死人，我们的胜利将与战败无异。必须在入冬之前夺取菲尔帝亚，否则春天到来之前我们都只能休战。”

老人想到哪便说到哪，仅此而已，但菲力克斯还是听着他说话。菲力克斯弄明白了边境伯爵掌握的情报：对菲尔帝亚的动荡一无所知，除此之外了解一切。士官学校一直强调知识就是力量，边境伯爵就是个例子。长久以来他一直关注着群山中的帝国军，山间的骑士，他们的供应链，工程部队，还有各个贵族领主之间摇摇欲坠的忠诚和誓约。

突然，戈迪耶边境伯爵皱眉看向菲力克斯，似乎才发现菲力克斯一直都在，才发现是菲力克斯递给他的木头士兵。“你还待在这做什么？你早就不是我的随从了，而且现在已经很晚了。快去睡觉。”

“为什么？您也不再是我的骑士大人了，而且我也不累。”

戈迪耶边境伯爵冷酷地盯着菲力克斯，眼神能把人的灵魂剥出躯壳。“我说了， ** _晚安_** ，菲力克斯。”

更厉害的人都曾在那眼神下溃败。 ** _古廉_** 曾在那眼神下溃败。轮到菲力克斯的时候，他咕哝了几句，溜出了房间，觉得自己又变成了小孩子。

-

要睡觉实在不容易。菲力克斯在海上睡了几个小时，而且他半夜骑了马，并不打算就这么躺进干净的被窝，不然女仆会趁他睡觉的时候就杀了他。

的确令人发指，但菲力克斯还是在这个点洗了个澡，偷了希尔凡的一套衣服：一件看起来像裙子的系带衬衫，一条马裤。并不合身，但他不愿意闯进其他人的房间。

他在客房里找梳子的时候，传来了敲门声。

菲力克斯应了门，见到希尔凡的时候毫不意外。“有事情就快说。”菲力克斯说。

希尔凡打量了他一下，反应迟缓地又打量了他一次。他眨眨眼：“…过来打个招呼？”

“行吧。”希尔凡之后不知道该说啥，于是菲力克斯接着说：“招呼打了，做得好。还有别的事吗？”

“呃，没了。我是说，有、有的，大概。”也许希尔凡还很累。离天亮还早，对他来说绝不可能现在就睡醒了。那可是希尔凡，他只可能是刚结束了离经叛道的一晚，和某个女性一起。菲力克斯确定得不能再确定了。

希尔凡回过神来，终于能像平时一样眼神接触和咧嘴笑。“等等，为什么我非得有事才能来找你呢？这可不是待客之道。你是 ** _我们的_** 客人。 ** _你_** 需要我帮什么忙吗？”

菲力克斯让希尔凡进了屋。希尔凡关上了门，菲力克斯没有抗议。“安安静静的就好，大概。不过能给我个梳子就好了，如果你知道哪儿有梳子的话。”

梳子放在衣柜里，在一大堆围巾底下，一眼看不到。但是希尔凡很容易就找出了梳子，让菲力克斯心想他是不是其实非常累了，累到他居然没法自己就找到。

“给。”希尔凡让菲力克斯坐到床角，动作轻柔地把菲力克斯的头发牵到身后，解开打结的头发。很熟悉的感触，但那是很久之前了，童年的回响。

菲力克斯发着牢骚，抱怨希尔凡多余的过度照料，抱怨希尔凡是个丑版梅尔赛德司。

希尔凡哈哈大笑，笑声能让法嘉斯最冷酷的严冬都暖和起来。“哇！对你来说我还不够好吗？听着，如果你想要个美女来梳你的头发，我们可以回我房间里去。我得把她喊起来，但她肯定乐意和两个年轻贵族共处一室——”

“ ** _不要_** ，”菲力克斯说。仅仅是和希尔凡在一起几分钟，他似乎就精疲力尽了。“这种事还需要问吗？”

“为什么不呢？让我做个白日梦也好嘛，菲力克斯。如果我不问的话，你永远都不可能答应。”希尔凡刚刚是在开玩笑，但他不再粗枝大叶了，突然变得小心翼翼。“如果真的很烦的话，直说就好，我就不会再说了。你知道的，对吧？”

“然后你就会拿其他事情来烦我。”菲力克斯轻轻歪头，方便希尔凡的手捋过他的头发。菲力克斯柔声道——因为 ** _大声_** 说话也不会让希尔凡有所改变——“我们现在在打仗了。你应该搞清楚重点。”

希尔凡叹气，“难怪父亲大人那么喜欢你。”

他们安静了一会。菲力克斯几乎要觉得愧疚了，但是真的…很舒服，很安逸的沉默，除了希尔凡的指尖偶尔擦过他的肌肤。希尔凡似乎也不介意。他大概宁愿沉默着也不想被老友训斥，训斥他搭讪女性。

头发梳完了，希尔凡把梳子放到床头柜上。“我会和罗德里古汇合，能带多少骑士就带多少。我可能天一亮就自己出发，不等骑士了。”

“你？我以为边境伯爵会亲自过去。”

“他迟早会的。他得先处理别的事情，主要是后勤。现在所有人都知道他是认真的了，因为他动用了破裂之枪。”希尔凡发现菲力克斯很惊讶。“哈，对，那把枪还在我手上。我不觉得父亲大人想要回那把枪，大概永远不会。你呢？你要和罗德利古汇合吗？”

菲力克斯不太确定。他知道对边境伯爵来说，集合骑士团往南行军是头等大事，但再之后每个决定都不容易。“父亲大人希望我回家。我离家之后还没和他商量过回家的事，但是我不觉得他会改主意。”

“你在乎他想让你做的事情吗？”

菲力克斯耸耸肩。在乎，又不在乎。以往多次，他和父亲的目标有所重合，尽管他们各自有不同的动机；这次不是这样。“我宁愿去战斗。”

这话让希尔凡咧开了嘴，尽管菲力克斯不懂他为什么要笑。“那就去战斗。跟我来吧，我们就和你父亲说是我坚持要你来的——因为我确实希望你来。另外，万一我死了，你必须在我身边。”

直到希尔凡说出最后一句话的时候，菲力克斯都还赞同地点头，然后他浑身的血都变冷了。“不，你休想。”菲力克斯怒视希尔凡，但愤怒只是面具，他觉得希尔凡大概能看穿他。“我不会让你死的，我也不要见证你的死。”

“好的—— ** _好的_** ，当然了。我就只是开玩笑。”听起来不像是个玩笑。而且这么多年下来，菲力克斯比任何人都能认出他是不是在开玩笑。“你真是一直都这么严肃啊，菲力克斯？好想念你的笑脸啊。”

“没什么事是值得笑的，很久都没有了。”菲力克斯理了理自己的头发，瞥向希尔凡，然后低头看地。菲力克斯不知道该拿希尔凡怎么办——他从来都不知道。“希尔凡，我和你一起去，就是…我没打算很快就死掉。你也不应该。”

“只要你还活蹦乱跳的，我就也不会有事。我保证。”希尔凡把手伸向菲力克斯，菲力克斯搞不懂他原本想做什么，因为希尔凡中途就换了手势，轻捶菲力克斯的肩膀。“别担心我。我不会离开你的。”

这不是他第一次听到这种承诺了。希尔凡很多次说过这样的话，古廉说过更多次。

“是，”菲力克斯答道，没什么信心，“我知道。”  
  


注：

* 原文这里用的是Rufus（摄政王的名字，蓝贝尔王的哥哥） / regent（摄政王）的首字母同音梗。这里为了保持同音梗，用了摄政王的发音，凑了个“是”到Rufus名字前面。

** 指的应该是1178年王国西部的叛乱，帝弥托利作为将领、菲力克斯作为见习骑士的那次。

以及译者关于剧情的一个理解：戈迪耶边境伯爵和菲力克斯在作战室里的对话。边境伯爵实际上应该已经把菲尔帝亚看作是被敌军控制的城市，把菲尔帝亚的军队看作敌人，并且计划和伏拉鲁达力乌斯联合封锁菲尔帝亚，从而使菲尔帝亚陷入饥荒。但王都发生饥荒所致的胜利，对这两家忠臣来说并不算胜利。因此，为了避免王都的饥荒，两家就只能暂时与王都休战，以保证王都市民的粮食供应。


	3. Abwesenheit - 缺席

拂晓时，出乎菲力克斯所料，他在训练场里见到了希尔凡。希尔凡很少黎明就起来。以往他这个点还醒着的话，都是因为哪个女人让他彻夜不眠。

但他就在这儿，全副武装，木头假人散落一地。他手中紧握破裂之枪。

奇怪的是，希尔凡似乎也没料到菲力克斯会出现，尽管菲力克斯向来会在训练场晨练。“菲力克斯？我以为你会睡到我们要出发的时候。”

“我醒了，而且光线足够训练了。我睡上一整天也不会变强。”

希尔凡瞄了一眼菲力克斯，发现他脸色苍白，眼下发黑。菲力克斯也知道自己的情况。希尔凡说：“你这两天从伏拉鲁达力乌斯领跑到菲尔帝亚，又到了这儿，没错吧？你要是先累死了，也没法变强的。”

“我觉得没事，”菲力克斯说，语气不小心有点凶，“我不需要你这么宠我——但是我不介意和你训练，你用破裂之枪的话。”

“我不会用这把枪指着你的。”希尔凡以一种不容置疑的语气回答。然后他咧嘴一笑，气氛对他来说过于严肃时他就会这样。希尔凡轻笑道：“另外，你看起来 ** _半死不活，又饿又累_** 。我去给你找点吃的，然后我们再考虑训练的事情。”

菲力克斯抗议，但希尔凡说得不错。希尔凡往菲力克斯走来的时候，菲力克斯发现自己动作已经不够快，挡不住希尔凡。他很快意识到，自己只能在“自己走去厨房”和“被希尔凡扛去厨房”当中二选一。

去厨房的路上，他们渐渐开始碰见晨起工作的人。于是两人压低声音，一路争论休息与恢复的意义。菲力克斯辩输了。他自己也知道，他太久没好好吃饭睡觉了。

最终，希尔凡让菲力克斯坐下，给他端来了一大盘早餐。希尔凡把叉子递给菲力克斯，自己也坐了下来。“我还是最想念修道院的饭菜。姑娘到处都有，但是修道院的饭真的天下第一。”

这是大实话。这里的早饭根本不能和修道院的相提并论，但菲力克斯是客人，不可能真的附和希尔凡的说法。“你在家已经没有女人可骚扰了吗？”

如果说这话的是英古莉特，希尔凡肯定不会这么说——他耸耸肩，道：“那倒不是。我已经好几年没在家里待这么久了。我回来之后就跟她们道了歉，说我已经变了许多。“

菲力克斯暂时忽略了眼前的鸡蛋香肠，盯着希尔凡，但看起来没怎么被打动：“可你其实没有变，一点都没有变。“

“我懂，我懂——过去和现在，都一无是处，对吧？她们大概根本不会信我说的，不过她们本来也不是想要和真实的我在一起。她们不喜欢 ** _我_** ，她们喜欢的是——”

“你的纹章。对，但是如果她们喜欢的 ** _其实是你_** 呢？你要怎么分辨呢？”

“那我只能说，她们挑男人的眼光很有问题。要我直说的话，糟糕透顶。”希尔凡摆了摆手，含义模糊到毫无意义。“你知道的，如果对你来说是个问题的话，我可以 ** _管住自己_** 。你不是英古莉特，我不想让你头疼。我是说，我也没有想让英古莉特头疼——你知道我什么意思。”

“姑娘并不是问题，她们 ** _对我来说_** 不是问题。”以往很多次，英古莉特和山猪王子想让菲力克斯帮忙，去哄希尔凡端正作风——但是菲力克斯从不在乎希尔凡的行为，除非影响到了他自己的训练。“你不够专心，这才是问题，对我来说。你应该节制一下欲望，保持训练。我不在乎你过去是怎样的。我 ** _在乎_** 你在战场上可不可靠。”

有时候希尔凡很难懂，就像他父亲。有那么一会，希尔凡看起来像是在沉思，然后他咧嘴笑起来：“好，我告诉你，接下来几天我都不会找姑娘，我会去训练。相应地，你多睡觉。这样等我们追上你父亲的时候，如果他需要我们去战斗，我状态完美，你休息充分。”

“众所周知你并不总是信守承诺。”

“对，这就是我，希尔凡，好色之徒，不守诺言——但我对你有哪次不是说到做到吗？”

菲力克斯回想起来，回想到 ** _很久很久以前_** ，希尔凡在记忆中只是一片模糊的时候，只记得温暖、安抚、红发，除此之外什么都没有的时候。“你 ** _没有_** 对所有人都说到做到。”

希尔凡没有否认，但他毫不在意。事实确实如此，他不觉得受伤，“对你不是这样。”

菲力克斯同样没有否认。

-

如果你问菲力克斯，去伊哈平原的路上发生了什么，他大概答不上来。绝大部分时候菲力克斯都在运输马车里睡觉。他这辆马车里除了几件贵重武器之外空空如也。除了银制武器和勇者武器之外，还有破裂之枪陪伴着他，是个尤其令人焦虑的床伴。

下午过半的时候，希尔凡弄醒了菲力克斯。希尔凡动作轻柔声音急迫：“菲力克斯，我们要出发了，立刻就走。”

菲力克斯已经不确定当时是希尔凡给了他把剑，还是他自己拿起了剑。他无需思考就行动起来，武装自己，就像呼吸一样。刚醒来的眩晕感完全散去了。

菲力克斯已经做好了最坏的打算，但是几秒之后，他意识到情况并不紧迫，如果真的有什么危险的话。周围的小股士兵们看起来有些恐慌，但还都能控制住自己。敌人还没抵达，这里还不是战场，暂时还不是。

戈迪耶骑士们笼罩在一股冷静的疯狂中。他们分散兵力，一支骑兵前锋迅速挺进，余下的士兵带着给养继续往指定地点前进。

“我父亲怎么了？”菲力克斯问，唯恐最可怕的事情已经发生。他们在伊哈平原只走到一半。如果不是他们必须非常非常迅速地走完路程的话，希尔凡是不会让他起来的。

“他，呃，他试图攻进菲尔帝亚。”

“ ** _试图_** ？伏拉鲁达力乌斯的军队很强，他们怎么可能打不过那些法师和雇佣兵？”

“帝国军来了。”希尔凡没怎么体现出对病人的体贴。他直直地抛出信息，就像往地上撒手扔了一袋砖，但是也没人能委婉地表达“王国被入侵了”。

正当菲力克斯理解这些话的时候，希尔凡把他拉出了马车，然后菲力克斯发现他不知怎么就站在一匹马旁边了。他脑海中掠过无数疑问，“我父亲他——”

“还活着，在指挥。侦察兵只知道这么多了，他们没有待很久。上马。”

“菲尔帝亚还撑得住吗？”

“不知道，但是之前已经撑了很久，值得我们一试。”希尔凡看起来不打算再回答问题了。他已经骑上马背，对菲力克斯打手势让他也上马。“菲力克斯，上马，立刻。我要去消灭些傻瓜，而且你不陪我的话我不会去。”

“山猪怎么了？”

“菲力克斯！快他妈的上马！”

希尔凡已经很多年很多年没有对菲力克斯提出任何要求了。希尔凡不提严肃要求，不会笑容消失，不会眼中只有绝望的光。

菲力克斯转开目光。他无法看着希尔凡的眼睛要求他回答问题，所以他他妈的骑上了马。

直到很多年后，菲力克斯才意识到，当时希尔凡肯定已经知道了，但是希尔凡当时选择不告诉他，山猪王子已经死了的事情。

-

菲尔帝亚的天空像是火烧一般。菲力克斯一直在希尔凡近旁，破裂之枪完成它的血腥职责，菲力克斯也是。

作战目的是夺回城门，保障罗德利古撤退。他们要守住城门，守得越久越好，久到足够他们自己撤退，仅此而已。菲力克斯从城门远望。即便隔着如此距离，也不难看出帝国在此全力出击。

但眼下他们占优，在城门下这一小块地方。科尔娜莉亚没料到罗德利古会有援军，没料到会这么快，没料到还有遗产武器。帝国士兵因短时间内的大量减员而后撤重整。

“让他们就这么撤退吗？”菲力克斯问希尔凡，像副官询问指挥官。

希尔凡的回答冷酷又坚决：“不。”

朝逃跑士兵的后背射箭并不需要太多技巧。在罗德利古及其士兵抵达城门前，尸体已经堆了起来，街道上血流成河，雨水般流进下水道里。

箭雨掩护下，他们干净利落地从城门撤退了。营地并未深入伊哈平原，而他们只要一到营地，就能喘口气了。

也正是此时，他的父亲找到了他，把他带到一边。

“菲力克斯，我要和你谈谈，”罗德利古的开场白。随后他陷入了过长的沉默，搜刮合适的台词，尽管它们根本不存在。

菲力克斯无暇等待。他没打算等着他父亲吞吞吐吐：“你是对的，可以了吧？你还想要什么？”

他父亲的脸上困惑一闪而过。罗德利古想起来了，是的，关于带上军队是否明智的争论。很明显，罗德利古想谈的不是这个。

“我收到消息说，科尔娜莉亚处决了殿下，”罗德利古说道。他就像平日里说话一样，并不是因为局势还在控制之下，而是因为他还能控制住自己——冷静，沉着。“所以我赶去城里，但是她没有给我看尸体。”

菲力克斯听到了第一句话之后，第二句话对他来说已经朦胧得如同雾中传来的。音节流过他的耳朵，但毫无含义。

山猪王子被处决了？这并没有超出现实——当然没有，任何人在任何时候都可能死去——而且 ** _监狱_** 对预期寿命从来有害无益。

但是山猪王子在其他所有人都死了的时候活了下来。山猪王子独自一人从达斯卡的血与火中走出，活着讲述种种。

困惑，怀疑，否认。此时菲力克斯的情感丰沛于言辞。 ** _任何一个人_** 知道儿时好友死去了的时候，这个人能说出什么话呢？

“没有尸体，”菲力克斯终于说出短句，虽然并不是完整句子。他的父亲点头，他们得出了同样的结论。“根本就没有尸体，”菲力克斯重复道，仿佛没有证据这件事本身就是证据。

罗德利古又说了什么——更多的声音，更多的音节。菲力克斯能看见他父亲的嘴唇在动，但这些词句落在了聋人的耳朵上。他的父亲刚刚已经说了足够多的话，对他来说的最重要的话。现在菲力克斯已经没有在听了。

“我需要回城里。我不应该走的，我要找到他，他肯定还在那儿。”他的剑状况良好；他可以现在就回城，砍倒任何碍事的人，然后搜寻山猪可能的任何藏身之处。

城里有多少士兵？菲力克斯不可能与所有士兵为敌——虽然他也可以试试；这个想法还挺诱人的。他到时得装成个普通的雇佣兵。这是有可能的，甚至还挺可行。帝国也许认得他父亲的脸，但是他们没那么容易就认出菲力克斯。

菲力克斯不知不觉走过了他父亲的身边，对周围的一切都漠不关心。现在世上只有两个地方：他现在所在的地方，还有他需要去的地方。菲尔帝亚，以及其间的距离。

然后他只看见了希尔凡的肩膀，然后撞了上去，然后他发觉一只熟悉的手握住了自己的手。

横亘在菲力克斯和菲尔帝亚之间的是希尔凡。

希尔凡柔声对罗德利古说：“如果您不介意离开一下的话？”

希尔凡并没有等着谁的回应，罗德利古的或者菲力克斯的。他拿上了自己的东西，朝着最安静的方向走去，远离营地。那里没有战备的喧闹，只有他们两人。

希尔凡等着菲力克斯跟上来。尽管违背他所有直觉，直觉告诉他菲尔帝亚才是要去的方向，菲力克斯还是跟了过来——正如他还是个小孩子的时候，自他记事起就是这样。

希尔凡转身面对他的时候，终于只有他们两人了。“菲力克斯，不管你去哪，我都会和你一起。你知道的，对吧？”

这情绪不错，但菲力克斯从不觉得情绪有任何用处。他皱眉，“你除了妨碍我还有什么用？”

“和你一起死，我猜，”希尔凡答道，极其严肃。“因为只有这种可能。我们不知道帝弥托利是不是还活着——”

“他还活着，”菲力克斯打断了他，简短，紧张，但是仍然愿意 ** _听_** 希尔凡说话。他不确定自己是不是会对其他任何人还如此礼貌。“他不可能死的。如果他真的死了，他早就被枭首示众了。”

“我也这么觉得，但是我们 ** _不知道_** 到底是不是那样——而且也不清楚他是不是还在菲尔帝亚。”

“如果山猪还在城里，那他就需要帮助，越快越好。如果他不在了的话，就要趁痕迹还新鲜的时候去追踪。大概还要把他的行踪掩盖起来，因为他是头野兽，甚至无法在雾中潜行。”事实确实如此，这是基于他的经验。“希尔凡，我需要去城里。”

“…好吧，”希尔凡说。他明白了自己要做什么。他后背往后仰，拉伸肩膀，突然轻松下来——他已经下了决心，他的路途已经确定。“我刚刚说了，我和你一起去。”

“ ** _你_** ？”菲力克斯觉得荒唐，大笑起来。笑声中没有善意。“为什么目的？我会装成雇佣兵进城。你要怎样，骑马奔腾进城，马背上还放着遗产武器？他们见到你就会杀了你。你会死的，毫无用处、 ** _毫无意义_** 地死掉。”

“对你来说没意义不代表对我来说没意义。”希尔凡冷静、安静地说道，带着一种不惜一切代价也要阻止菲力克斯去菲尔帝亚的决心。“如果你不带上我，我就跟着你。”

“你会 ** _死_** 。”

“对我来说没什么。如果你其实想让我活着，那还挺感人的，那你可能不应该把我带进死亡陷阱。”

菲力克斯注视着希尔凡的脸，试图找到谎言的痕迹，找到任何玩笑话的暗示。他说：“你太会操纵人了，混蛋，你在虚张声势。”

“有罪者获胜。”希尔凡微笑起来，看起来非常潇洒。这不公平。掐死他似乎是个绝妙的主意。“纯洁者失败。”

他没有虚张声势，菲力克斯非常确定，正如任何听到了希尔凡说话的人都会那样确定。

他盯着希尔凡，毫不掩饰的作呕的眼神，尽管他难以确定是对希尔凡感到作呕，还是对他自己作呕。菲力克斯的声音微微发抖，说：“你 ** _总是_** 拦着我。”

“对不起。”

“你，对不起？不太可能，”他说。菲力克斯抬起自己的手，希尔凡仍然握着他的手，从他们到了这片空地起就握着他的手。他叹息，败下阵来，像被放掉了气：“我哪儿都不去。放开我。”

希尔凡的手松开了，也仅在此刻希尔凡的目光犹疑了。他瞥了一眼菲力克斯，然后迅速地看向了别处。有那么一瞬间，似乎希尔凡最不情愿的事情就是放开他。然后希尔凡放开了手。

菲力克斯信守承诺，哪儿也没去。相反，他挨在希尔凡身上，看起来非常悲惨，停留在他不愿停留的地方，但是还是留下来了。

-

首当其冲最需要的就是信息。侦察兵无法进城，派出的间谍空手而归，他们俘虏的士兵所知更少。

最初几日，罗德利古派出了他手下最好的士兵，覆盖整个以撒平原，意图控制整个地区——因为他们近乎绝望地需要一个缓冲区，在菲尔帝亚和伏拉鲁达力乌斯领地之间。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯士兵在王都军队可及的范围内外进出，试图引诱帝国军追击。帝国少数几次派出了军队，无人返回。第一次是被伏拉鲁达力乌斯的士兵包围了，没留活口。第二次是直接撞上了破裂之枪，菲力克斯也借此机会让帝国军见识了以往只出现在山猪王子身上的武力。

第三次，菲尔帝亚的城门打开时，冲向平原的是一群纹章石魔兽。

菲力克斯近距离地盯着魔兽。他还记得迈克朗。他心想这些魔兽是否也曾是菲尔帝亚的男人们女人们。他想是否是他们反复进攻城市导致科尔娜莉亚决定把人变成魔兽。

他拔出了剑。希尔凡拿起了枪。

“我让他们下次带朋友来的时候，”菲力克斯说道——也许这样的说法对眼下的情况过于温和了，“我不是这个意思。”

“是，我知道你是指他们才华横溢的剑客朋友。”希尔凡的回答也很温和。他已经决心要去做必须做的事情，但并不为此开心。“如果他们乐意把人变成魔兽，我们就要和罗德利古谈一下后撤的事了。”

“嗯，”菲力克斯表示同意。

他们与魔兽战斗——除此之外别无选择。战斗非常血腥残酷，而菲力克斯心想如果士兵的损失能像骑士团补充战力一样轻巧就好了。他们的撤退跨越整个平原，缓缓把魔兽分散开，分散到他们能集中火力到一只身上、高效消灭的地步。

他们砍死了一只。又一只，又一只，再来一只——每次留下的都是一具尸体，流浪儿或者街头乞丐。

时间紧张到甚至无法挖出浅浅的墓地，但是足够把尸体烧掉。术师们很容易就可以做到。

看着余烬熄灭，菲力克斯摇头。如果他们继续进攻，菲尔帝亚的市民就会被转化为敌人。这个想法过于残忍可怕，但他最单纯的担心就是这样下去他将失去方向。

“如果他们继续派魔兽而不是士兵的话，留在这里就没有意义了。没办法审问魔兽。”自不必说，菲力克斯也无法审问死人。

“我觉得你已经查出了你能查出的所有事情了，”希尔凡这么推论道。他声音平稳，但他扭头不看临时火葬塔。“我不觉得他还在城里。我们可以去看看最近的村庄。可能有人见过他。”

“这里很多村庄，每个方向都有起码一打。”

“嗯，但是不算北方。”菲尔帝亚的北方是海，而且港口似乎在菲力克斯离开的第二天就紧紧封锁了。“大概率也不是南方，不然他就要迎头碰上帝国军了。”

如果是战斗的话，菲力克斯不会看空山猪王子，但是有时候也说不好。有些迟疑地，菲力克斯提议：“如果他真的往南走了，那他很需要帮助。”

“即使他没有往南走，我们也可以和帝国军作战。你说不定还能找到个像样的对手。”

“别让我抱什么期望。你知道的，肯定都是被征来的农民，连长矛和草叉都分不清。”

“我宁愿杀被征来的兵，也不要——”希尔凡指指燃烧的残骸，布雷达德家誓言要保护的手无寸铁的平民，他们的平民，“…这些。”

余烬从燃烧的橘红色变成烧过的黑色，然后变成灰色。灰烬随风而逝。

当晚，希尔凡向罗德利古简短报告——菲力克斯懒得去听——随后他们计划大致往南迎敌。

-

时间流逝，一如往常。每过去一天，碰见帝弥托利的机会就越来越小，直到几无可能。

唯一能让菲力克斯安心的就是，如果帝国在他之前就找到了山猪王子，帝国就会杀了他，全世界就都会知道。菲力克斯会做梦——梦见某天他会得知山猪王子在邻村被抓，或者他父亲来信告诉他最坏的消息，或者他自己被山猪的尸体绊倒。

他宁愿精疲力尽地去睡觉，就可以一夜无梦。他的作息开始像希尔凡，常常在夜里希尔凡不知从谁那里回来的时候还醒着。

这次希尔凡回来得比平时还早，他的衣服还好好地穿着。看起来他今晚还没走到调情这步。

“运气不好？”菲力克斯问道。他躺在床上的被子上，密切地盯着天花板。

“噢，运气很好。我们刚刚保卫了村子，从一只魔兽手里。我现在 ** _就是_** 好运的化身。”希尔凡在门口脱下靴子——那他要留下来了，而不是过来待一下就回去他的战利品那儿去——并且在床沿坐下。“就是我觉得我应该和你聊聊。”

菲力克斯皱起眉。“聊什么？”

他在沉默中等待，漫长到令人担忧。希尔凡很少在说话的时候犹豫。

“你还要找帝弥托利找多久？”终于，希尔凡问道。“并不是我觉得我们应该停下，你知道我会和你一起的。他也是我的王子，而且我们无权为一个没有国王的王国发动战争。但是…要多久？”

“需要找多久就找多久，”菲力克斯轻巧地回答，好像这是世界上最确定无疑的事情。

希尔凡叹了口气，或者像是在叹气。那声音听起来更像是出自痛苦。“对，我想也是。”

这些话绞成一把小刀，而菲力克斯并不明白为什么会这样。“你不需要跟我一起的，我知道你有你的家庭、你的职责，你有对你来说重要的事情。”

“你对我很重要，”希尔凡说。这是事实，毋庸置疑，显然到他们两人都不明白为什么还需要明说。

“你…听着。”菲力克斯一时语塞。他一开始就不知道该说什么。“希尔凡，你不需要再给我当保姆了。我也不是你的小弟弟——”

“我没有当你是我的小弟弟。很久之前就没有了。”希尔凡打断了他——尖锐地，甚至有些恶狠狠地。并不是针对菲力克斯，而是针对他自己。

“希尔凡，”菲力克斯坐起来，探寻地看着希尔凡的眼睛，却只又看见那个总是自我厌恶的傻瓜，“你 ** _想要_** 我说什么？”

“我不知道，”希尔凡回答，“只要不是永远搜索下去？”

菲力克斯很难判断他到底是在和谁说话，是希尔凡，还是那个讨厌希尔凡的希尔凡。“如果不见的是你而不是山猪，我也会找你的，要找多久就找多久。”

希尔凡深呼吸了一下。然后他的笑容回来了，像以往一样轻松，冬日暖阳，菲力克斯的世界因他明亮了一些。

“噢，别这样，别为了我这样，”希尔凡拖长声音说，毫不在乎地，“如果我不见了，那我肯定是死了。别浪费时间找尸体了。”

“这…完全不好笑。一点都不。”

“对，对，抱歉。我没注意时机和场合。”

“对，比如说永远都不要，哪里都不要？”

“啊，但是你担心我的时候真的太可爱了。”

菲力克斯抓起枕头扔向希尔凡，希尔凡让枕头徒劳地打中自己。菲力克斯开始找其他能扔的东西，最好是重一点的。“你确定你没有把我当做你的小弟弟？”他逼问道。

“非常非常确定。你什么时候才能不把我当大哥哥？”

“别开玩笑了，我从来没有。我已经有一个哥哥了。” ** _有过_** ，他说错了。他俩都懒得纠正，都不想纠正。“无论如何他都比你要好。”

希尔凡大笑——基本上是嘎嘎大笑。“行吧， ** _又_** 往我心上捅刀子，为什么不呢？和你在一起的时候总是这样。下次再有姑娘说我没有心，我就说都是你的错。”

“我不觉得她会在意到底是谁的错。”

“估计不会。”希尔凡把枕头抛回给菲力克斯，站了起来。“我要回去了，到外面找几个姑娘。和我一起来吧！只要坐在角落里摆臭脸就可以了，我保证女士们会包围你。”

被求爱的女人们环绕，只是想想都觉得恐怖，就好像被整打玛努艾拉逼到墙角一样。“对我来说听着更像威胁而不是保证。”

“什么，怕了？你想的话，我可以一直拉着你的手，还有其他任何你希望我握着的东西。”希尔凡朝他一只眼眨了眨，看起来超级下流。“我也不介意分享。”

“呃。”虽然觉得很恶心，但是希尔凡这幅样子的时候，菲力克斯的呼吸轻松了些。“现在就给我出去。明早见。”

-

实际上，希尔凡当晚没有见任何女人。他花了些时间回答村民的问题，男女都有，娱人娱己，但是最多也就只是在酒馆里一起喝了点酒。随后，希尔凡又在村子边缘巡逻了一圈，这样菲力克斯就不会怀疑他为什么这么快就回来了。

他没觉得自己会碰到任何异状，如果碰到了的话他会不爽，但是当晚非常安静，而你知道战争中这样的平静是不会持久的。

夜间的空气非常舒爽，而他知道再过几周，冬天来临的时候，空气就会变得冰冷刺骨。现在空气清爽宜人，尽管他人最多最多也只会觉得这种天气难熬。

独自一人，希尔凡可以花时间想事情，而他需要考虑的事情有很多。

作者注：

本章大概需要修改，抱歉


	4. Das Wiedersehen - 重逢

**_致年轻的那位伏拉鲁达力乌斯：_ **

****

**_能找到王子的时机已经过去很久了。_ **

**_如果你还对王室有一点忠诚，你就会回家。我们需要你的力量去保卫法嘉斯王国的残余。在我们这里，你的努力也许还能产生一些影响。如果你希望继续你徒然无益的搜索，那我请求你把我的儿子还给我。_** ****

**_往罗德利古卿去的最安全的路线途经卡隆家和贾拉提雅家。_ **

**_帝国会试图在赤狼节之前结束这场战争。_ ** **_请小心，但不要懦弱。_ **

****

**_如常，_ **

**_戈迪耶边境伯爵_ **

-

菲力克斯在飞龙节的第四天收到了边境伯爵的来信。（有趣的是，希尔凡没有收到任何信件，好像也并不惊讶。“他喜欢你多过喜欢我，”希尔凡解释过。）当晚，他们收拾好了行李，掉头回家。

边境伯爵是对的，即使菲力克斯在过去一整节中都无视这个简单的真相：他寻找山猪的努力已经失败了。他无需终止搜寻——也不会终止，在找到山猪王子之前是不会停止的——但是他也不能就此抛弃他的其他责任。最起码，他应该放希尔凡自由了，从这无意义的搜寻中。

他们离卡隆领并不远，但是一进入领地，他们就发现这里奇异地安静——甚至安静得令人紧张。这里无人守卫，好像这里实际上并非地处公国和王国的边境一般。

菲力克斯和希尔凡爬上了一座空荡荡的瞭望塔，在卡隆领的边缘。他们一直在找能够说话交流的人，想知道卡隆卿是选择支持公国还是王国，但是能找到一个视野好的地方也够了。

“所以我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，”希尔凡说，用望远镜看过卡隆卿的城堡之后，“你想先听哪一个？”

“坏消息，”菲力克斯回答。他不确定他是否曾经选过先听好消息。

“卡隆卿肯定已经没有再挂着王国旗了。好消息是，我也没看见帝国旗。”

希尔凡把望远镜递给菲力克斯。菲力克斯不知他是否有必要亲自也看一眼，但是他还是看了，发现城堡没有任何旗帜。

菲力克斯原本希望通过旗帜确认卡隆是敌是友，但是没有想过没有旗帜的情况。“这到底是什么意思？他不可能想要建立独立城邦吧。”而且很难不去想最坏的情况，“…可能是陷阱。也许帝国军已经在城堡里了。”

“如果帝国军在城堡里，那帝国就已经控制了去伏拉鲁达力乌斯的所有道路了。都到这儿了，我们可以就沿着这条路继续走下去。另外，我们也没打算和卡隆卿会面。就这么走过去就好了，你知道的，就像普通的旅人一样。可能我们走了之后他们都没发现我们。”

“那我们得走快点了。”

“就当做是跟着老师出击的那种超危险的周末吧。”

区别是，和老师一起出击的周末，是士官学院的整个学级公开行动，并且还是和平时期，尽管当时整个法嘉斯已经开始动荡不安。

这一次，菲力克斯坚持不走大路，希尔凡坚持每见到一座山都他妈地要上山顶侦察周围。菲力克斯同样感到紧张不安，但是 ** _每座山_** 都爬也有点太过了。

当然，最终是有所得的。

“有士兵在接近。等等，不对，是骑士。”希尔凡注意到了盔甲的反光，立即纠正道。

“旗帜颜色？”

“没，就是卡隆的白底红色。”希尔凡挑了支枪——普通的铁枪，足够防身但还算不上最终通牒——他瞥了一眼菲力克斯。“我去和他们谈谈，你留下？掩护我。”

菲力克斯手臂抱肘，说：“换一下比较好。我和他们说话，你在周围随时准备骑马冲锋。”

“如果是要说话的话，应该还是我来比较好，除非我们 ** _想要_** 你去伤害别人感情。”希尔凡顿了一下，有些窘迫地补上，“而且我答应了罗德利古要让你活着，所以你不能接近可疑的骑士。如果他们杀了你，我很难和罗德利古交代。”

骑士们已经走进视线范围，只有两人。菲力克斯评估了一下，最多就只是轻微威胁。这些是卡隆的普通骑士，不是雷霆卡珊德拉。“我双手绑在背后都能把他们解决了——不过按你想的去做吧。”

菲力克斯在近处拉弓搭箭，但会面看起来挺热忱——当然有点生硬，但绝非敌军对峙。

快说完话的时候，话音低了下去，菲力克斯站的地方连咕哝声都听不见了。骑士们从生硬变得非常尴尬，为了什么事轻声道歉，而菲力克斯听不清是为什么道歉。然后骑士们离开了。

希尔凡回来了。他微笑着，但是看起来有点嘲讽，没有菲力克斯熟悉的以往那种让人舒服的暖意。

“先说坏消息，”菲力克斯说道，而希尔凡还没来得及张嘴说话。

“卡隆卿允许帝国军过境，在朝贾拉提雅领过去，目的是伏拉鲁达力乌斯领。和我们回去找你爸的计划是一样的。他们肯定离我们不远了。”

“ ** _有_** 好消息吗？”

“我们也可以走卡隆领过境，没有问题。卡隆卿很明显是‘中立’的。噢，不知道这算不算好消息，但是贾拉提雅家还忠于王国。我们的下一站就是贾拉提雅，所以知道他们不会与我们为敌也还不错。但是也还不能放下心来。如果帝国挑起战斗的话，这么穷的一个家族能做什么呢，除了…好吧。”

“除了滚到路边去死？”

显然，这不是希尔凡原本打算的用词，但是也足够准确。“我原本想说‘祈祷罗德利古记得救救他们’，不过也差不多，嗯。”

之后，他们不再花时间登上制高点观察周边。没有继续这么做的理由了。如果他们回头看到身后有军队，他们就只有一个选项，就是再走快些，往贾拉提雅去。

-

贾拉提雅的土地不怎么样，质量数量都是。卡隆卿起码还能在某些季节从山林和奥格玛山脉的低处有些收获，贾拉提雅卿只有贫瘠的平地。一个世纪以前，贾拉提雅家初获这块领地的时候，情况还不是这样。史书上说土地虽然一直都不大，但也一度年年丰收。那已经是几代人以前的事了。

土地冰冷，毫无生机。寂静是最糟糕的，饥荒之前并没有这样。这里的人口从来不多，但现在人比以前还少，而且他们遇见的少数行人都怪异地阴沉，简直像是在服丧。

“情况比我想得还糟。我不觉得我们路上有见到什么作物生长，”希尔凡小声嘟囔，虽然他们其实没什么必要保持安静。只是似乎还是小声些比较好，以免打扰还在的人，虽然可能很少了。“我明白为什么英古莉特从不想我们来拜访了。”

“我父亲每年都送食物过来。他现在还为饥荒时候‘让他们失望了’而愧疚，尽管他已经把当时我们能匀出来的所有粮食都送过来了。”过去这个夏天很冷，随后是能把土地彻底冻上的秋天。大家都不容易，但是只有贾拉提雅的领民开始饿死。

“他要多养一整块领地？他可以和我家老头谈谈的，我确定他一定会帮忙的。”

“不需要，”菲力克斯简短答道。“算不上什么负担。实际上已经不剩多少人需要粮食了。”

日中时候他们才碰见贾拉提雅的士兵，是英古莉特本人。他们远远就发现了她。明显是在边缘巡逻的天马骑士，而且显然是英古莉特，因为远远就能看见她背上的卢恩。走近了反而更难认出是她，因为她眼下的黑眼圈，还有剪得男孩一样的短发。

她望着他们，没有特意掩饰她的悲伤失望。

“你好！我…猜你们没有找到殿下，”她这么说道，但是原本不必 ** _那样_** 说的——挂着虚弱、稀薄的笑容，带着漫长的失望。

“卡隆卿说有一支帝国军在朝你这边来。你们全都会死。”菲力克斯说道——他也不必那样说的，但是理所应当地他还是那么做了。

“好吧，也不是所有人都会死，”希尔凡开口了，更现实的预期。“如果是围城的话我们还是能活下来的。”

英古莉特脸色苍白。她原本就皮肤白皙，现在完全变成了瓷白色。“他们现在离这多远？”

“我们没有回头去看。”菲力克斯回答。

“明天日出八小时之后他们就会到。这是假设他们过卡隆领时走了和我们一样的路线，并且以贝尔谷里斯伯爵在鞑古扎的行军速度前进，”希尔凡答道。很明显，他全程都在想这个。“前锋可能到得更快一点——如果他们有空中小队的话，会快 ** _很多_** ——但是更详细的计算我需要纸笔和地图。”

菲力克斯说，“起码你不剩什么平民需要疏散了。”

英古莉特没有还击，也许她自己也同意这个说法。“这里没有平民了，这里往北五里驻扎着一个天马骑士团。 ** _你_** 应该往那里去——那儿有座塔，不可能看漏的——告诉他们飞去城堡要塞。还有 ** _你_** ，希尔凡，你直接去找我父亲，要纸笔和地图，算算我们还有多久时间准备。”

这个逻辑感觉不太对。“希尔凡直接去找你父亲和让天马骑士带着他飞过去不是一样快吗，即使要绕路？我们可以一起去，没有必要分开。”

“对，但是不行！绝对不行。希尔凡 ** _绝对_** 不可以和任何骑士说话，因为他会和她们调情的，和她们 ** _所有人_** 调情。”

希尔凡因这个想法脸上发光。“她们所有人都那么美，每个人别具一格。”

“这不代表你需要搭讪她们——”

“所以你们去哪？”菲力克斯插嘴，打断了英古莉特的训斥，但本意并不是替希尔凡解围。他只是不想听他俩你来我往，尤其现在时间宝贵。

“我去侦察帝国军到哪了，”英古莉特答道，语气像是在说今天要去玫瑰园里闲逛。

“一个人去？”希尔凡问，语气谨慎平衡，不带倾向。在女人的事情上，他很少特意小心照顾她的脾气，但是他现在居然有分寸了。“为什么不带上北边的骑士团？说到底，为什么你现在身边居然没有骑士团？”

“我们…不剩多少骑士了，”英古莉特坦白了。“我父亲几乎把所有人都派去菲尔帝亚了，以期急速前往帝国边境—— ** _旧_** ** _的_** 、阿德剌斯忒亚和法嘉斯之间的帝国边境。那是在王都大乱之前了。唯一一个再有音信的就是罗德利古指挥官送回的那位，身边还放着她的盾。”

四下笼罩着一种非常有个人特色的沉默。希尔凡沉默着向死者致意，因为在戈迪耶骑士对斯灵战死的时候他就一直这么做。菲力克斯，尽其所能地没让自己脾气发作。

“你父亲为什么不投降？”菲力克斯问——逼问道。“现在还不晚，让帝国过去就行了，让我父亲来处理一切。”

英古莉特直言不讳，“我们不会投降的，因为我们把最好最精英的骑士都派去菲尔帝亚了，而且唯一回来的一个马革裹尸。”

“这只说明你不剩任何骑士来赢得胜利了。”

“我们早就不是为了胜利而战了。”她挤出疲惫的笑声，暗示菲力克斯想吵架的话得等到下次 。“最起码我们不剩多少平民要保护了，对吧？”

菲力克斯感觉到希尔凡单手搂过他的肩膀，把他往自己身边拉近了些。菲力克斯叹气，“随你便，”他说道，全无吵架的气势了。“我要去北边了。你尽量别死。”

她再次微笑起来，小小的苍白的一个笑。仍然笑意稀薄，但是比刚刚温暖了些。“听着，我知道你很担心。所以谢谢你，但是我不会有事的。一到天黑，我就能从几里外看见军队的篝火。这样是不会有任何危险的。”

“无论如何她都得活着回来，”希尔凡说，“不然就没有意义了。”

“正是如此，”英古莉特赞同道。她吹口哨唤来天马，骑上马背。“明天清早见，你们两个我都要见到。别惹麻烦！”

-

实际上他俩并没有听英古莉特的。菲力克斯坚持要希尔凡和他一起去找天马骑士。去骑士团只需要绕一小段路，之后再飞去城堡也比直接去城堡要快，尤其考虑到贾拉提雅的道路状况。

出乎所有人意料地，希尔凡身处天马骑士当中却只对着自己喃喃自语，满嘴数字，对骑士们毫不在意，更别说调情了。骑士指挥官记得无风时飞行速度的算式，另一个指挥官给他找来了成打成打的纸。

当他们抵达那座勉强够格给贾拉提雅家当城堡的建筑的时候，希尔凡找了间有足够大的桌子的房间，在那继续工作。城堡里的一些年纪大些的贵族还记得士官学校的课程内容，能帮得上些忙。但是说到底，贾拉提雅领虽贫穷却和平了很久。大家对战事都缺乏经验，尤其无法和戈迪耶相提并论。

英古莉特回来得很早。回来得太快了，希尔凡一下就发现她还是冒险了，尽管她承诺了不会。如果要等到天黑之后才安全靠近的话，她就几乎不可能在日落前回来——但他又有什么资格责备她呢？她要保护的是自己的领地，这是她职责所在。

她溜进房间，没有引起任何注意，房门在她身后啪地关上。他猜实际上这就是英古莉特的房间。

“他们在这，”她说，手指指向他众多地图的一张，卡隆境内离边境大约二十里的一点。“来势汹汹，起码一半都是步行的术师。他们的骑兵数量不足以真正派出一支先锋队，所以不需要太担心这个。但是有魔兽。”

希尔凡已经把数字填进草稿上此前的留空了，但他顿住了。他望向地图，又抬头看英古莉特，然后又看回地图，皱眉沉思。“你觉得他们有没有给魔兽的食物供应？”

“我的推测不会比你的强，事实上，你大概会比我猜得准。”英古莉特上课一直很专心听讲，但是战事中的数学演算对她来说不比战术策略或者伦理问题有趣。她四下环顾，“菲力克斯在哪儿？”

“他估计在睡觉，或者装睡。他最近经常这样。”

“哈？为什么？”

“做帝弥托利的噩梦。”回答短促，全无他以往的感染力。

“…担心自己的国王是不是死了是很正常的事情，希尔凡。我不会过度解读的。”英古莉特说道。真是完美的逻辑和理性。

“我 ** _很担心_** 我的国王。我睡得也很好。”

英古莉特叹气，并不是第一次为了希尔凡和菲力克斯叹气了。“也许你应该和他谈谈？说不定能改善一下情况。”

希尔凡改变了话题——没有平稳过渡也没有小心翼翼。这个话题他要说的都说完了。“我请你的队长派他们最快的飞兵去找罗德利古请援。从现在开始，最快都要四天之后才可能会有援兵，而且很可能要两倍时间。”

“ ** _如果_** 罗德利古愿意支援的话。”

“他为什么不愿意？菲力克斯在这儿。他没有其他有纹章的孩子了——连普通的孩子都没有了，这么说来。”

“呃，那我们 ** _应该_** 尽快把你和菲力克斯从这儿送出去。你们已经做了能做的了，现在可以走了。这里只有冰雪和石头，还有骨灰，因为土地冻得太硬了，无法埋葬死者——但是是我的土地。我会保护这里，即使没有任何值得保护的东西了。但你们…你们没必要为此牺牲。”

希尔凡不出声，终于从草稿纸和地图中抬起头来，把任何可能干扰他判断的情绪都放到一边。他聚焦在英古莉特身上，还有她背着的遗产武器：卢恩闪烁着狰狞吓人的橘光，正如他背上的破裂之枪。他看着达夫纳尔纹章的最后一个继承者。

“我生下来就是要为法嘉斯而战的，”希尔凡静静答道。“我们都是。我们注定要守在这里。”

他说得没错。英古莉特没有任何反驳的话，也没有其他更合理的能让她的朋友们前往安全地带的理由了。“你是对的，”她说。“但是，希尔凡，请不要为贾拉提雅而死。”

希尔凡没有再抬头看她。“不保证噢，”他答道。

-

菲力克斯爬到了城墙顶部以熟悉周围地形。不知为何，最终他就待在那儿了，并且发现自己颇为享受夜风。太阳已经落得很低，把地平线涂抹成灿烂的橘红。

听脚步声他就认出了希尔凡：轻微的金属碰撞声，盔甲摩擦羊毛内衬的声音。希尔凡在战前不常穿盔甲，但现在他时时都穿着盔甲。

希尔凡在他旁边坐下，坐得比平时还近。菲力克斯心想为什么，但希尔凡随后就伸手搂住他，把他拉向自己，直到菲力克斯依偎在他身上，几乎坐到了他的大腿上。菲力克斯无声抗议，但是他发现希尔凡的锁骨倚靠起来几乎算得上是舒适了。

“你有什么毛病吗？”菲力克斯问。

“没有，”希尔凡回答得有点太快了。“就想拥抱一下。”

“拥抱只要两秒钟。现在这是要永远抱下去。你想聊一下你出什么问题了吗，还是说？”

希尔凡把下巴搭到菲力克斯头上，“没，现在就挺好的。”

“对，对 ** _你_** 来说挺好的。下次不要穿这个傻逼盔甲了。”

希尔凡手肘轻推菲力克斯，菲力克斯就抬起头，希尔凡把菲力克斯的兜帽扯上来做临时枕头。这样总比让菲力克斯脑袋挨在钢铁上要强，但是让菲力克斯这么待着还是很可怜。

二人一起看着日落。耀眼的红色没有持续多久，就迅速暗淡下去了，变成了更柔和的橘色，然后是苍白的暮色。

“如果山猪已经死了，你也还会继续战斗吗？”菲力克斯没头没脑地问，第一次承认也许帝弥托利已经死了。

“为什么？我们的王国不能没有国王。”

“你父亲会对安巴尔的一个陌生人卑躬屈膝么？我父亲永远不会。”菲力克斯稍微坐直了些，这样他就能和希尔凡面对面了。之前不行，被压在希尔凡下巴底下的时候不行。暗淡暮光下，希尔凡看起来很好看，菲力克斯很少见到他这样。

“那要看我们能承受多少损失，可以把资源摊得多薄了，”希尔凡非常诚实地作答，尽管非常明显地他并不一定很喜欢对话的走向。“如果我们战胜之后就轮到斯灵人战胜我们，那就没有意义了。”

“你可以走。去别的地方，鞑古扎或者，我不知道，或许去摩尔菲斯。让帝国处理斯灵人就行。”

希尔凡哈哈大笑——笑这话的荒唐，笑帝国能成功的概率万不足一。“帝国搞不定斯灵人的。他们不是帕迈拉或者布里基特。他们为之战斗的不是骄傲，不是享受战斗本身，也不是什么成人仪式。他们打仗是为了 ** _水_** 。只要最近的淡水河还在法嘉斯境内，他们就会一直一直过来。帝国是为了理想而战，但是斯灵人是为了生存。帝国战败了都不会知道是为什么。”

“如果你都不在边境了，是帝国赢了还是斯灵人赢了还有区别吗？”

“菲力克斯，我存在的原因就是为了从斯灵人那里守住边境。”希尔凡微笑起来，但是这个理由其实很悲伤，只是为了掩藏起他自己的苦难罢了。“我没有任何其他目标了。我会留在边境的。”

“如果我去了其他地方呢？”

“你是问我会不会和你一起走吗？”

“对，”菲力克斯说。“你会吗？”

“如果我认为自己能让你快乐的话，那么是的，我会的。” ** _是_** ，希尔凡回答，但是听起来更像是 ** _不_** 。

菲力克斯躺回希尔凡的肩膀上。天空变成了灰烬般的颜色，然后就是夜晚了。星星非常明亮，但是菲力克斯无视了。

他发现希尔凡脖子上的皮毛领子实际上非常舒适。菲力克斯猛拉希尔凡的毛领，直到脸颊能压在毛领衣服上，而不是压在钢上。希尔凡忍着，没有抱怨。

菲力克斯不知道自己什么时候睡着的，但是当他醒来的时候，他已经在贾拉提雅的某间客房里了。是战斗首日的黎明了。

-

日出后数小时，完全可以接受的一个时间点，菲力克斯来希尔凡的临时作战室报到了。“睡得还好吗？”英古莉特问道，“有什么需要的吗？枕头？毯子？…剑？”

“没有，睡得挺好的。下次一拂晓就喊我起来。”

“希尔凡告诉我说你最近都睡不好，要不还是算了。我们需要你好好休息。另外，帝国军还没到。”

菲力克斯在桌子的一头坐下。这并非戈迪耶边境伯爵的作战室，但还是有那里的影子，在希尔凡整理得无可挑剔的笔记里，在被他无情做了大量标记的城堡地图上。

“他们大概什么时候会到？”菲力克斯问。

“希尔凡觉得他们会等到下午比较早的时候，到时太阳在西边，会直射我们的眼睛。”她把一个面包卷和一块芝士递给菲力克斯，然后是一块包在羊皮纸里的肉排。“早餐和午餐，你的份。我们现在在定量供应食物，这样就能撑上一个星期。”

面包和芝士是那种典型的平凡无奇的法嘉斯食物，但是得知这些都要耗尽了，吃起来的味道似乎就更糟了。“所以，一周之后，我们都会饿死？”

“只是预防措施。希尔凡预期增援和补给八天内能到，最多八天。”如果她没继续说的话，原本情况听起来还让人放心的，“我们只有二十二块锻造石了，所以我们会先耗尽武器，而不是食物。”

嘴里的面包顿时像砂石一般。

英古莉特向他保证，不仅希尔凡清点了铁匠的库存，她本人也以防万一重新数了一次。即便如此，菲力克斯还是去铁匠铺数了第三次，因为也许他俩都漏了库房里的好几百件存货，不看看怎么知道。他们没数错。

他只能赤手空拳把敌人打死了，菲力克斯下了决心。对平均水准的士兵，他绝对不 ** _需要_** 武器。如果有拔剑的理由，他就会拔剑。否则，除非特殊情况，徒手格斗是最合算的，菲力克斯开始这么想。

之后菲力克斯独自在城堡周围走了一圈，每间房间都去了一遍，然后被一群士兵吸引了注意。这些士兵推着推车，在贾拉提雅卿的房产里把所有能拆下来的镜子都洗劫一空。

当希尔凡在胸墙上找到菲力克斯的时候，已经是中午了。菲力克斯正皱眉看着胡乱拼凑起的那一大片镜面。一位天马骑士找到了卷尺，正在粗略测量。其他人围着镜面大呼小叫，好像他们拼完了一整片拼图似的。

“挺聪明的，”希尔凡观察着镜面是如何反射阳光的，反射出了足以使城堡外的人失明的光线——如果镜子的角度正确的话，而众人正在研究。“你们把城堡里的 ** _每块_** 镜子都拿走了？”

“反正也没人用，”菲力克斯说道。绝大部分天马骑士不比英古莉特更注重外表，其余的少数人也有自己的折叠镜。

希尔凡看一眼镜子又看一眼菲力克斯，看来看去。他搓搓下巴，有点不自在。“我知道对你来说这不是什么大问题，对这些可爱的女士来说也完全不是问题，但是我过一段时间可能要照镜子刮刮胡子。”

“等一周就好了，”菲力克斯说道。到时他的下巴可能只会有些泛青。

“一周不到我就会像我家老头了，”希尔凡抱怨道。

“那就凭感觉剃吧，不会有事的。”菲力克斯甚至理解不了希尔凡在担心什么。当然，希尔凡剃干净胡子的时候更好看些。所以呢？他单手叉腰，皱起眉来。“简直荒唐。我们现在在打仗，没人会在乎你是不是有哪块没剃干净，而且说到底，我们来了这里之后你也没有搭讪过女人。”

“并不是为了 ** _女人_** ，虽然说是女人也有道理。我上次有胡子的时候，是 ** _你_** 抱怨了。”

“…我不记得了。”

“是，你那时候十二岁。”

“我当时 ** _十二_** ** _岁_** 。说真的？你因为我十二岁时候说的话在担心？成熟点。”

“好吧，但是，那是你最后一次抱我！”

“我十二岁的时候还发生了其他很多事情！”其他很多事情，四年前发生太多事情了。“你没被 ** _抱_** 和胡子绝对一点关系都 ** _没_** ** _有_** 。另外，没人在乎——”

希尔凡等着，但菲力克斯不说话了，所以希尔凡就只是看着菲力克斯脑袋冒烟。

菲力克斯对他怒目而视。“…我会给你剃胡子的。 ** _不要_** 碰镜子。”

“噢，”希尔凡有点措手不及，但是相当惊喜，“谢啦。”

希尔凡对着菲力克斯喜不自胜的样子让菲力克斯瞪他瞪得更狠了。菲力克斯听到自己身后传来不知哪位天马骑士的暗笑。“希尔凡，我恨你。我就只是想在我们全部人死前告诉你。”

“对，”希尔凡说，仍然满面红光，“对，我知道。”

-

几里开外他们就看到了帝国军。帝国军缓慢地接近城堡，让人觉得一切业已注定，像写入了命运的星轨。所有谚语都宣称帝国不可阻挡。帝国不是用盾就能划开的箭，更像是已经高高举起的钉头锤。

然而又不觉得像是最终决战了。他们需要守到伏拉鲁达力乌斯军能南下的时候；不需要 ** _获_** ** _胜_** ，只需要坚持住。绝非第一次了，即将成为占领军的敌人以为他们能击穿贾拉提雅抵达高高在上的伏拉鲁达力乌斯。足够好运又足够有技巧的话，这里不会是他们的葬身之地。

士官学校传授战略，但是他们不会盲从修道院课本去战斗。这里是法嘉斯，他们要与宿敌战斗，而且己方情况极为不利。卢古曾经在这种情况下获胜，全凭遗产武器。

“如果我死了——”英古莉特开口道。

“别死，”菲力克斯打断了她。不仅作为度过美好人生的建议，也是因为他们承担不起失去卢恩的代价。

“ ** _如果_** 我死了，”英古莉特又开始了，“你们得有一个人取回卢恩，决不能放手。如果我父亲想要回去，别答应。”

“他拿那个能做什么？收回去武器库里？”

希尔凡不带感情地答道，“他会拿起卢恩——去保护他的人民。”

是了。当然会这么做了——为了荣耀，为了骑士道，为了法嘉斯的领主们非常习于为之去死的所有所有。菲力克斯从来不明白，为什么他们看不清这么简单的一个事实：活着的领主还可以保护人民，死了的不行。

菲力克斯叹了口气。但是当英古莉特哀求地看着他的时候，他还是耸耸肩——是的，好，他会按她说的去做的。

他们紧张地保持安静，绷紧得像压到极点的弹簧。等着等着，等着敌军的剪影越来越近，越来越无可逃避。很快，就不再只是阴影了，而是地平线上有形有色的存在了。

“人还挺多的，”菲力克斯评论道。非常轻描淡写，会让罗德利古为傲的那种。

“好了，到我说遗愿的时候了，”希尔凡说道，一丝一毫严肃都没有。“如果我死了，找个美女，告诉她我爱她。”

“…什么女人都行？”菲力克斯问。

“我说了要是美人？不过也行，什么女人都行。我到时候已经死得没法挑剔了。”

“女神保佑我们，”英古莉特说。尽管菲力克斯不确定她是想要获保佑不受希尔凡波及还是不受帝国波及，还是两者兼而有之。

当帝国军接近，接近到可以让骑士团冲锋的时候，希尔凡和英古莉特各自骑上了坐骑，分别往东边和西边去了。菲力克斯要守住大门，身后城墙上还有一群弓箭手支援。

如果帝国以为可以在去伏拉鲁达力乌斯的路上就顺便拿下这座城堡，那他们就错了。并不是说贾拉提雅卿看起来能赢，只是城墙极其坚固，城门更加坚固，每个以贾拉提雅为家的天马骑士即使是死也不会让哪怕一个帝国兵踏足城堡——他们确实也都死了。

这是第一日的情况，就菲力克斯的记忆而言。死了很多人，是为了什么？帝国对城门的前锋攻击在第一波的时候就注定失败了，远远还不到城堡的时候就被法术、骑兵，还有天马骑士击倒了。

少数能坚持到靠近城门的帝国兵撞见的是菲力克斯。他知道被拳击至死怎么都算不上无痛苦的死亡，他几乎拔剑了，为了让他的敌人们速死——但是不行。今天只是第一天。有必要的时候才拔剑，在那之前不会拔剑。

起初，菲力克斯不明白为什么帝国还要组织第二次冲锋，然后第三次，一次次重复同样的策略。然后他发现冲锋是不会停下的。第四波来了，随后是第五波。帝国兵会越来越多，增援无穷无尽，从日出到日落，直到贾拉提雅卿弹尽粮绝、军中无人的那日。

他当然知道会这样了，但是他还没有真正 ** _知道_** 这样冲锋的厉害。在他亲眼见到当天的最后一波冲锋的时候，菲力克斯明白了，这种战术没有他想象中的那样徒劳。

天空变暗的时候，双方都撤退了。帝国回到军营里，在冻土上，隔着足以警戒的距离。贾拉提雅卿的军队回到了城堡里。

晚上，菲力克斯去帮忙收敛战死者的尸体，包括马匹和天马。帝国也一样，骑士侍从和侦察兵推车把尸体运回营地。

菲力克斯在中庭吃的晚饭——炖鸡肉和一壶掺了水的葡萄酒——同时他看着士兵们把死者扯进露天熔炉里。法嘉斯的其他地方都还能埋葬死者，但是这里的土地已经冻上，终年如此。

死者躺进火里，生者在灰烬前祈祷。

远远的另一头，帝国也一样。火葬塔的烟飘向了星星。

-

第二天日出的时候，英古莉特给菲力克斯和希尔凡都发了肉派。“早餐，”她说，然后推着装着补给的推车走了，去给其余士兵发东西。

“感觉怎么样？”菲力克斯问希尔凡。

希尔凡按摩着下巴。“有点扎了，但是还行，”他答道。

“不，我说 ** _战_** ** _斗_** ，你这个傻瓜，”菲力克斯凶了起来。

“ ** _噢_** ，对，呃。比较担心魔兽，我们昨天没见到，但是可能还没到时候。他们打算等到我们被削弱了的时候，所以我猜今天应该跟昨天差不多。”

希尔凡是对的。第二天跟第一天一模一样，除了他们的士兵比昨天要饿一些，累一些，并且都拿起了各自的备用武器。另外一边，帝国似乎派出了完全不同的骑士团，让昨天战斗的幸存者今天休养生息。

战斗平淡无奇，如果战斗能用平淡无奇来形容。守卫还是很稳固，尽管非常显然已经不如昨日敏锐。比起之前，今天有了更多敌人穿过前线，但是菲力克斯知道防线缝隙是不会缩减的。明天只会有更多的缝隙，之后还会更多。

他的弓箭手们稀疏下去，菲力克斯往城门撤了些。明明是非常合理的举动，却难以理解地让希尔凡和英古莉特冲向他这边，好像世界末日了一样。

英古莉特飞向菲力克斯，差点从天马上摔下来，跌跌撞撞地，落地与下马一气呵成。“菲力克斯！噢，女神，菲力克斯，你——噢。你没事。”她喘了一口气，好像之前她一直屏住呼吸一样。她坐到地上，精疲力尽，等着心率平稳下来。

希尔凡只比她晚了一点，一开始纵马狂奔，但是近到发现菲力克斯安然无恙之后就慢了下来。他下马后，先检查了英古莉特的情况，然后才去找菲力克斯，因为她看起来才像是要垮掉了的那个。希尔凡瞥了眼菲力克斯，说，“我觉得你让她心脏病犯了。”

“不，我没事，”英古莉特说，与此同时她仍然在过呼吸。“就是…我真的很高兴他没事。”

在那之后，希尔凡把火把派给了士兵，如果他们的指挥官出了什么事就点火。毫无意义，菲力克斯评价，除了鼓舞敌军士气之外什么用都没有，但是希尔凡和英古莉特拒绝任何就此事的争论。自己的朋友们都是傻瓜，但是菲力克斯想他老早就知道了。

余下的战斗来来去去，菲力克斯无法不注意到一点，就是他们没有像昨天那样砍倒那么多帝国军。

就像昨天一样，双方天黑之后收殓尸体，医治伤员。唯一的区别就是，贾拉提雅卿的军队需要更多的休息和给养，可这些只会日渐减少。

-

第三天，菲力克斯在指关节的疼痛中醒来。是自己的错，他想。需要长期战斗的话他以往总会用剑，而且拳击两天之后会有后果也是理所当然。

还没有任何人看到他的手的时候，菲力克斯用绷带包起了自己的手。其他人可是真的受伤了。这没什么。他原本就应该更努力训练的，仅此而已。

他发现希尔凡离城门不远，但是躲在城墙的凹陷处，看起来又困又饿。

“往左看，”菲力克斯说，希尔凡毫无疑问地照做了。菲力克斯手指抚过希尔凡的下巴，指尖感触让希尔凡脸上露出一丝微笑。他看起来有点邋遢了，但是菲力克斯倒也没有真的不喜欢。“明天？”

“你想什么时候都行，”希尔凡非常温柔地回答，让菲力克斯逗留得比他原计划久了些，可能更久。

战斗开始的时候，他们的战术变了。希尔凡还是往东去，英古莉特往西，但是他们没有远离城堡，不愿无必要地让已经减员一半的骑士团冒险。他们人数不足；现在很容易就被包围，如果不够小心的话就会被分割砍倒。

今天就跟昨天一样，还是在城堡外守卫。他们也预期帝国今天终于会放出魔兽。

第一只魔兽是中午放出来的。他们早就准备好了，英古莉特负责吸引魔兽的注意力，菲力克斯负责切碎他们。最终他的手疼得让他考虑是不是拿把训练弓，或者武器库里剩下的任何武器。

他不知道帝国什么时候放出了第二只魔兽。英古莉特也不知道。他们当时被别的事情吸引了注意了，正如帝国所愿。更强，更快，他总是这么说。可他们原本应该更 ** _聪_** ** _明_** 些。

东边亮起闪光，像是行将熄灭的太阳——火把，多重意义上几乎能把人闪瞎，包含了一切含义的光芒。

**_希尔凡_** ，菲力克斯心想，然后他的思考停止了。

他拔出剑，砍倒了第一个挡了他路的帝国军，然后一个又一个，像刀切黄油，剑刃穿过血肉。

菲力克斯一路杀向东边。这是他最擅长的，他生来就应如此。

杀人用武器比徒手容易多了。他们也是人，帝国的骑士和士兵，他知道的。他从不怀疑这点。他们也有自己心爱的人，也有心爱他们的人——但是他们不会再变老了。

他们的不幸仅仅在于他们挡在了菲力克斯和他的光之间。

作者注：

谢谢所有赞美。很抱歉没有足够频繁地回复评论，但是读到评论很开心 <3


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

空中，卢恩考验着拦路者的武艺，但无人经受住挑战。地上，伏拉鲁达力乌斯大纹章又夺走了一条性命，但还是远比不上魔兽。魔兽像是镰刀，刈麦般轻易地收割他们的士兵。

菲力克斯觉得纹章在血管里燃烧，火焰一路传到剑刃。每一击的冲击，每下震动他手臂的格挡，都让他更贴近战场。无需思考就可以战斗。至今为止的人生一直都在训练，就是为了让战斗成为本能——他早已知道战斗本能让自己变成了怎样的人。

身后留下一串尸体，死人和马上要死的人。这些人对他来说不重要，只是战争伤亡，和前人一样死得毫无意义。活人对他来说才有意义。

到希尔凡身边的时候，他才恢复思考，眼睛似乎才又能视物。菲力克斯冲向希尔凡，守着希尔凡的骑士们像红海一样分开。他还活着，呼吸浅而稳定。一位骑士一直捂着希尔凡的肩膀。她抓起菲力克斯的手，把他的手按在希尔凡肩上，然后才抬手离开。下一秒他的手套就被血浸透了。

流了很多的血。 ** _很多_** 的血。

“希尔凡，”菲力克斯说。“希尔凡！”菲力克斯要认不出自己的声音了。

“菲，”希尔凡喃喃道，眼中的生命之光覆上一层阴翳。他看向菲力克斯紧压他肩膀的手，他持盾而非持枪的手臂。“啊。左边。…不需要这只手。”

“什么？你两只手都需要—— ** _两只手都要_** ，你这呆瓜。”菲力克斯甚至不确定希尔凡有没有听见他说话。希尔凡没受伤的那只手举起来，茫然摸索菲力克斯的脸颊——不甜蜜也不温柔，更像是确认菲力克斯是不是真的在此——然后他的手就滑了下去。希尔凡之后就没有反应了。

菲力克斯头顶上传来卢恩折断的声音，那是英古莉特最后一次使用震炎。随后英古莉特降落在他们身边。

“他的枪呢？”英古莉特问，她的声音比平时高了起码一个八度，也许高了两个八度，或者四个八度。

菲力克斯不知道。他刚刚才看见了，他发誓他看见了，但是当时世上唯一重要的就是希尔凡。他完全不知道破裂之枪去哪了。

但是并不难找到。

战场在军队激烈交锋之后都只会一团乱，但只有这次，情况不一样。希尔凡所率骑士团里一位戈迪耶的骑士把破裂之枪收起来了。

“你在做 ** _什么_** ？”英古莉特大吼——但是她知道答案。他们都知道。

骑士看着自己手中的破裂之枪，她指节发白，双手颤抖，但是她对自己行为的信念不输对于上级的恐惧。她朝英古莉特敬礼，“只是服从命令，尊贵的女士。”

这是她说的最后一句话。 暗色触手戳向她，骑士只尖叫了一声。出于痛苦她身体弓起，随后她再也没发出声音。她的身体被触手卷得 ** _变形_** ，枯萎扭曲，在球形和抻长间来回交替，最可怕的噩梦中才有的景象。菲力克斯扭头不去看她。

她——它——接下来发出的声响是怪兽的嚎叫，战场地动山摇。

英古莉特看起来非常茫然，而菲力克斯想，也许今天就是他们实质上战败的日子了。

“卢恩刚刚断了，”英古莉特虚弱地说。

“去拿破裂之枪，”菲力克斯回答。

“可是我——”她无法抗议。如果还有更好的法子，她现在早就应该想出来了，而他们 ** _现_** ** _在_** 就需要下一步的计划。“好吧，你把他送到牧师那儿去。”

他们的撤退非常难看。单只魔兽造成的混乱并不完全足以掩护他们撤退，但菲力克斯也不愿去想如果没有这只魔兽的话情况会不会更糟。

城门成了隧道，城堡的高墙上涂满了无法及时进门的人们的遗骸。骑士团掩护了菲力克斯撤退——真是相当“光荣”，他一段时间都忘不掉了。尽管这荣誉主要属于希尔凡。 菲力克斯全程都无须担心自己能否回到城堡安全的高墙内，因为阵型渐渐支离破碎的骑士团一直保护着他。

菲力克斯是第一个通过城门的，一路被护送到安全地带。他把希尔凡交给等待接手的僧侣和主教们。随后，他倚着墙——倚在安全的内面——整个人都垮了下来。

帝国军越来越近了。己方士兵绝大多数还没有回来。贾拉提雅的天马骑士是精英部队，伏拉鲁达力乌斯士兵则紧跟菲力克斯，所以对他们来说都不是问题。但是步兵和骑兵还留在外面。

城门一次可以通过四个并排行进的步兵，或者一字长蛇的马队。如果有序通过的话可以并排通过两匹马，但是此时的撤退毫无秩序可言。

帝国军越来越近了，城门还开着。没有时间了。

上天开恩，随后菲力克斯看见了极少现身的老贾拉提雅卿——他年事已高，疾病缠身，心脏在十余年前就衰弱下去——他拄着拐杖，缓缓向城门走去。

“啊，菲力克斯——帝国军离我们多近了？”年迈的领主问道。

“太近了，”菲力克斯诚实作答。他需要打起精神，需要去做一个没人愿意做的决定。他从没想过这责任会落到他身上。他以为会是希尔凡。“我…我得去让守门人关门了。”

贾拉提雅卿扭头盯向城墙，然后闭上了眼睛。他倾听着城外的战斗，大好的男女战士们竭力挣扎——竭力保卫他们的家。

“不，”贾拉提雅卿说道。“你应该去护士那里检查身体。我去下令。”

“可是——”

“外面的是 ** _我的_** 士兵，伏拉鲁达力乌斯的领主，”贾拉提雅卿打断他，菲力克斯从未见过如此锐利的贾拉提雅卿。对菲力克斯来说，贾拉提雅卿的声音向来只与响亮的童话故事朗诵还有偶尔的礼仪品行训话联系在一起。“我是他们的领主，我来负担他们的牺牲。让我来下令。没有其他任何人应该承担这个责任。”

“不，现在还——”菲力克斯已经不知道自己在说什么了。“我的剑还在。我可以出去守住城门。我可以再争取一些时间，起码直到剑断掉的那刻——”

“菲力克斯，你心地很善良，可是战争中没有仁慈可言。”即便是贾拉提雅卿说话的时候，他们都能听见帝国军稳步接近，能感受到那些接近城门却还不够近的人们的恐慌。贾拉提雅卿又道，“你应该去护士那里。”

他是对的。菲力克斯不喜欢这样，但是他什么都改变不了。如果他想改变什么，如果他想保护什么人，那他原应更强些。

他也没有去医务室，没有立即去。他留在原地，看着城门关紧。关门声回响着，像是一种终结，带给菲力克斯一阵寒意，更甚冬季的第一阵风。

-

贾拉提雅卿的城堡比起伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的房产几乎就是茅棚，但仍有很多能让菲力克斯舒服休息的地方。有很多卧室和休闲室，可以待着，可以休憩。

但菲力克斯坐在希尔凡屋外的石头地板上，尽可能地不挡医生和牧师的路。他们进进出出，拿来药物耗材或者出去呼吸新鲜空气。此处完全就是舒适的反义词，但是待在其他任何地方都只会让菲力克斯觉得更糟。在这里，他起码能第一时间了解现状，知道是否有什么情况。

英古莉特刚刚包扎好，重心似乎稍微偏向身体左边。她在菲力克斯身边垮作一团，权当坐着。“他怎么样？”她问。

“一个僧侣和我说他会好的。一个医生和我说他没有反应。”他明白两个说法可以同时为真，但直觉告诉他这两人里有一个说了谎——估计是僧侣。

英古莉特闷哼一声，又出于自制咬紧了牙关，后脑往墙上磕。她长长地叹出一口气。看起来非常悲惨地，她供认道：“我把破裂之枪拿回来了，然后马上就弄断了。”

噢。好吧，这样余下的枪就又少一支。“最起码你把它拿回来了，”菲力克斯说，虽然这话听起来并不像安抚。这是事实：手握断了的破裂之枪也好过让其落入帝国手中。“我们还剩多少支枪？”

英古莉特扭头面对菲力克斯，脸上露出那种心知无法带来任何好消息的笑脸。菲力克斯知道他不会喜欢英古莉特的回答。“我现在用的是草叉。接下来我们会把扫帚棒磨尖。”

“我 ** _可以_** 试着去偷武器。”

英古莉特皱起眉。“那你 ** _具体_** 打算怎么办？要我先带上你飞过城墙，然后把你放到帝国那里享受游戏时间，然后在你头上像个天马妈妈一样绕来绕去，绕到你找到长矛为止？等你的时候我要不在周围也转转，说不定还能找到枪啊宝箱什么的！”

“…基本上我就是这么想的，真的。不过不是按你这么描述。”再想想，这个计划并没有想得那么好。如果能不出岔子，倒是有点用。“算了。”

他们沉默下去，直到英古莉特开口，“抱歉。”

“别道歉。你是对的。”

“是的，好吧——是的。确实如此。”英古莉特在菲力克斯身边蜷起身体，倚在墙上，膝盖贴在胸口上。她看着菲力克斯时候的那副模样，浮肿的眼皮和黑眼圈。她得多睡点。“我只是不想第二天回来告诉希尔凡说，你在我眼皮底下死掉了…我真是太自私了。”

他盯着英古莉特，但她盯着他，两人一模一样——除了英古莉特身上比他多了些淤青和擦伤，尽管这也很正常——看她阅读时沉思骑士道与荣耀的样子就知道她会变成这样。菲力克斯问，“你真的觉得，让我告诉他你死在外面了，就会容易一点？”

“可能吧，是的。他和我说过愿意告诉我的全部事情，是真的 ** _全部_** 全部。我们是朋友，你也是——他很担心你，你知道的。”英古莉特转动眼珠看着菲力克斯，突然好奇起来，甚至显得有些怀疑。“嘿，菲力克斯？你怎么看希尔凡？”

听起来就是要引人上钩；事实上，这 ** _确实_** 是个钓鱼问题。菲力克斯觉得自己被放在天平上——被英古莉特，被所有人。“他是个一无是处的家伙，但是我希望他能赶快恢复。”

他赢得了英古莉特的微笑，甚至还有憋住的笑声，听起来就觉得自己要倒霉，但是又很温暖人心。英古莉特说，“他是 ** _你的_** 一无是处的家伙。”

“ ** _呃啊_** 。”听到英古莉特这么说，菲力克斯全力忍住没有翻白眼。“是，我猜是的。”

“你应该告诉他，”英古莉特建议道。“我不觉得他知道。有时候他就是很呆的。经常很呆。”

“也许我会的，等他醒的时候。”

“希望你真的会这么做，”她说，“等他醒的时候。”

**_如果_** 他还会醒来。

-

这是贾拉提雅城堡被袭的第四天，也是真正围城的首日。他们被锁在自己的城堡里，祈祷城墙足够坚挺。菲力克斯在日出前就醒来了，爬上了城墙工事，检视墙外的情况。外面不剩什么了——或者说有很多，而且全都死透了。

“早餐？”当英古莉特找到菲力克斯的时候，菲力克斯问道。

“早餐，”她确认道，把一碗内容神秘的粥递给菲力克斯（这种时候不去想粥里有什么比较好）然后是小小一包树叶和药草，“还有香薰，万一天气转暖了。”

菲力克斯再次瞥向城墙外，看向被收割了性命的动物和人的尸体，己方服色的马匹和士兵。没有任何味道——还没有，希望不会很快就有味道。“我应该用不上。现在实际上已经入冬了，他们会被冻上好几个月。”

“现在是太阳还没出来，没问题。但是还没到赤狼节，下午可能还是会有几个小时比较暖。就…拿着吧。万一冬天还没有你想象得那么近。”

“万一我们最后得在充满盟友腐尸的臭气熏天的地狱里搏命？”菲力克斯问，手叉腰，嘴角扭曲出苦涩的嘲笑。他接过香包，放进口袋里。“那就这样吧。”

所有士兵都领到了差不多的东西，香包或者线香或者香油。士兵们没有领到武器。武器库中仅存的一点库存被审慎分配给了天马骑士，他们所剩的唯一能来去自由的战力。

帝国士兵尽其所能地保护他们的工程师，试图建起弩炮和魔法炮，但是贾拉提雅军不会让这种事发生。他们 ** _不能_** 让这种事发生。天马骑士像猎狗一样，不让帝国有建造攻城武器的安全环境，也不让魔兽冲出。必须毁灭掉任何能击溃城墙城门的东西——否则立即战败。

余下的弓箭都给了菲力克斯。菲力克斯百发百中，胜过其他所有人。城墙上的其他士兵节省地掷出投枪和投斧。武器库越来越空，每把武器都非常珍贵。只有天马骑士被集火的时候，城墙上的士兵才会尽力掩护他们。现在省下的每把武器每支箭也许到了明天都会更有价值。

其余的士兵，太年幼的，体衰的，年老的——则是竭力不要给主力添乱。理论上，他们应当养精蓄锐，时刻准备着。其他人守在城门，以防帝国军冲进来。

除此之外，还有个剑客专门给菲力克斯计数，数他杀了多少人。石墙上用粉笔大大地写着数字。二十六。二十七。二十八。

“能不能别数了？”菲力克斯要求道。二十九。

“呃，”剑客发出声音。很明显，他从没想过菲力克斯居然会和他说话。“这样对士气有好处，长官。”

知道菲力克斯夺取了多少生命会对军队的士气 ** _有好处_** ？他瞥向身后远处的城墙，很明显那边的士兵无所事事，除了在计数增长时跟着稍微欢呼一下。就像某种杀人秀的顾客一样。

很配，他心想，山猪王子也是山猪们的王子。

“那就去我看不到的地方去数，”菲力克斯厉声说。

但这也没什么区别。眼不见不代表心不烦。无需去看花岗岩上的粉笔字，菲力克斯也知道自己杀了多少人。三十五。三十六。三十七。

在地面战斗的时候更容易忘记计数。人人平视彼此，他并没有一览整块战场的奢侈。地面战斗也没有那么烦心。他在地面上杀的每个人，不是曾经杀过人，就是要被杀。武器相击，目光相交。如果他赢了，那是因为当天他是更优秀的战士。地面战斗会让人觉得别无选择——这并不代表这是 ** _正确的_** ，但是不会觉得那么不正确。

现在感觉很不一样。没什么是别无选择不可避免的。他选择一个目标，锁定目标，而目标距离总是很远，以至于目标从来不知道自己余下的生命已经短暂得以秒计数。（五十三。五十四。）他张弓搭箭，松手，箭矢飞驰，在空中划出利落的弧线。非常机械、遥远，缺少与人的任何连结，以至于很难算是什么公平的战斗。（五十五。）

在太阳开始沉向地平线的那刻，仍然还有好几个小时才会日落，更不要说彻底天黑，菲力克斯喊来一个狙击手，把弓递给了她。他甚至懒得做出解释——他没有义务向任何人 ** _作出解_** ** _释_** ——尽管他告诉狙击手说他要去医务室。狙击手担忧着，沉默了，没有问任何问题。她接过了菲力克斯的弓，没有多说什么。

一百二十。菲力克斯路过计数的时候并没有去看，他早就知道了。

他走过的时候，有些士兵出言恭喜他。他没有回答。他不知道自己该说什么。

最起码，他想，现在是冬天了，非常、极其地冷。

-

医务室没有菲力克斯想象中的拥挤。临终的人们被送回他们自己的卧室，被残存的亲朋好友围绕着。伤员也被送回自己的房间。有很多待机的士兵来照顾伤者。

菲力克斯找了个外科医生检查双手。今天他的手越发僵硬麻木。杀了一百二十个人之后，他渐渐不确定麻木的是他的手还是他的心。

菲力克斯解开手上的绷带，露出紫得吓人的手指，指尖的骨节发黄。医生一直盯着菲力克斯，直到菲力克斯先扭开头不看医生。菲力克斯低头与地板对话，小声说了什么，说其实没有那么痛，没有，真的，没有那么痛。

没多久英古莉特就冲进了医务室。她看见了菲力克斯，而菲力克斯看见她的脸一下失去了血色，就像廉价染料从更廉价的布料上褪色一样。

“你的手是怎么回事？手打坏了吗？噢，女神，你把手打坏了。 ** _为_** ** _什么_** 要打坏自己的手？你知道你还要用 ** _这_** ** _双手_** 来战斗的，还有你热爱的那些 ** _武器_** ，是不是？”

“还好，只是淤青而已。”说 ** _还_** ** _好_** 真是有些勉强了，其实手的情况看起来已经恶化了。

“好吧，但是手怎么会是这个颜色？”菲力克斯没有像样的解释。手还有手指的确不应该是这种颜色的。她注视着菲力克斯，内心对他的评价越来越低。担忧转换成冷硬的失望。“我们需要你在战场上。你知道的，对吧？”

“你需要的是头山猪。你觉得我是山猪吗？”菲力克斯的声音渗出憎恶，不是针对英古莉特的，是针对他自己。

“不，不是那样的！当然，你不喜欢这样的战斗，菲力克斯。没人 ** _喜_** ** _欢_** 做这种事。我也不觉得那样射杀建筑师和工程师有什么荣耀的——”

“不是什么荣耀。”他们 ** _从_** ** _来_** ** _不懂_** ，这种事情和荣耀一点关系都没有。

她也是，她也不明白，菲力克斯能看出来。她不会懂的——就像他的父亲一样，还有古廉，他们都是一个模子里刻出来的。骑士道赋予他们毫不动摇的目标，由此赦免了他们的罪孽。但是她 **尽** **力** 去理解了，所以菲力克斯想，正是因此他们还是朋友。

“我明天会回去的，”菲力克斯承诺道。

“除非你的状态真的合适。如果手还是那样的话，拜托，菲力克斯，照顾别人之前，你得先照顾好你自己。”

如果是以往，或者其他任何时候，英古莉特的说法都会是对的。往常，菲力克斯虽然不会大声赞同她，但这也不改英古莉特的正确。这一次，她错了。菲力克斯说，“如果我们活不到第二天的话，休息就是无意义的。”

英古莉特瘪起嘴，但是没有反驳，随后沉默地点了点头。

-

夜幕降临时，菲力克斯试图入睡，但是徒劳无功。他睡不着。闭上双眼，黑暗中他的脑海里满是担忧。

他起身下床。不太确定自己为什么要这么做，甚至不确定自己在做什么，菲力克斯返回了医务室。希尔凡的房间里有个牧师在小睡，菲力克斯进来的时候，牧师一下惊醒了——“没什么事。对不起，”菲力克斯道歉道——然后牧师就又继续睡觉了，因为菲力克斯不是来找他的。

房间里还有几张椅子，但菲力克斯觉得那是留给牧师和医生的，说不定早上会有人需要。菲力克斯不想妨碍到他们，于是靠着远一点的那堵墙坐到了地上。

菲力克斯听希尔凡的呼吸声听了一会，平稳的声音，其存在本身就非常安抚人。最后，意识漂浮远去，终于睡着了。

菲力克斯夜里醒了几次，心脏狂跳，恐惧随血管流遍全身，梦境中断。但是希尔凡总是那么近，很方便地就可以确认他还活着。知道希尔凡还活着足以让菲力克斯再度入眠。

-

早上了——今天是第五天，从今天起罗德利古才真正有可能出现，如果他能够召集兵力、如果他沿路没有遇上什么麻烦——菲力克斯悄悄地离开了希尔凡的房间，因为有一整群医生围过来要检查希尔凡的伤口。

牧师没有放菲力克斯去作战，于是菲力克斯在城门内侧游荡。如果帝国军冲了进来的话，他决定无论如何还是要战斗。英古莉特可能是去了城墙工事上找他，因为她比平时出现得晚了一些。

“早餐，”英古莉特递给菲力克斯一块看起来非常可疑的肉派。

肉非常粗糙坚硬，更像是肌肉，而不是普通的肉。可以美其名曰为野味，听起来让人更有胃口，尽管实际上并不好吃。尝起来很新鲜，但是没有道理，因为几天前鲜肉就吃完了。

菲力克斯咀嚼，然后吞咽。“是不是…战马？”他问道。话一出口，他就觉得自己不该问的，因为他并不想知道答案。

英古莉特点点头。“都是受伤的战马，所以——好吧，不然我们就只能吃面包和粥了。”

“我吃过的最贵的一顿饭。多少钱，每一口都值一百块钱？”

“感觉是两百块钱。戈迪耶的战马很贵的。”英古莉特有点抱歉地补了一句，“但是味道不是特别好。”

英古莉特看着菲力克斯吃完。老实说菲力克斯觉得有点不太舒服，因为他觉得自己真的吃了好一笔钱。一笔嫁妆都没有这么多。

菲力克斯吃完的时候，英古莉特发问了——而菲力克斯觉得她问了个她不想知道答案的问题：“今天什么计划？”

菲力克斯的计划是，尽力痛击每一个穿过城门的敌人。除此之外，“我没有计划。”

“…我也没有。”英古莉特颤颤叹了口气。“你觉得，如果我对着希尔凡多吼几声——？”

“我不觉得他对你的畏惧能让他醒过来，不。”

“如果，”英古莉特又开口了，但是没说完。她咬咬嘴唇，又说：“菲力克斯，你知道睡美人的故事吗？”

“我知道。但是恐怕现在法嘉斯没有公主能让希尔凡醒过来，英古莉特。这种事你得找蓝贝尔王谈，或者去找山猪，但是山猪最多也就只能给我们弄个婴儿过来。”

“好吧， ** _你_** 可以亲他啊。你很有钱。”

“我不是——等等，我很 ** _有_** ** _钱_** ？这是你觉得一个公主最重要的品质？有钱？”

英古莉特顿住了，然后她开始扭来扭去，畏缩起来。“是、是吧，那个…不对吗？”

不去讨论为何现在只剩几打没人会使的银斧，英古莉特和菲力克斯在争论“公主”是什么。不知为何，感觉这样比什么都不做要更有成效。

总而言之，第五天非常糟糕。他们的天马骑士战斗的时候手无寸铁，如果那还能称之为战斗的话。只是代替法师扛下攻击罢了，除此之外什么都做不到。他们派了很多牧师去城墙上，和法师一起念咒施法。此前他们一直害怕派牧师到战场上，觉得这样是以伤者的性命为代价。但是如果帝国撕开了防线，所有人都会死。

帝国军做出了相似的回击，向城墙甩出一团团多拉瘴气。英古莉特立即跑上前去，引导士兵远离瘴气。（那情景让菲力克斯发现英古莉特有多么令他想起古廉，包括她冲向危险时骂的长串脏话。）

菲力克斯这边实际上啥都没做。他将此归咎于英古莉特，但是他自己也不确定到底能不能怪英古莉特。一个司令官发现了菲力克斯，抓着他的手臂，不管菲力克斯怎么没来由地挖苦、嘲讽、侮辱他，都不能阻止他把菲力克斯护送进城堡深处。“你是客人，”司令官说。但这并不是放弃前线的正当理由。

他们让菲力克斯和贾拉提雅卿待在同一间旧书房里，书房里满是书本和墨水的气味。菲力克斯坐立不安，像被放在火上烤，但是老领主挑战他来一轮纸牌游戏，于是菲力克斯咽下自己的自尊心，说，没问题，大人。

书房门外，司令官持斧而立，守卫着，观察着——恐惧着。

-

入夜，全城的人都在祈祷。此前，人们祈祷武器耐用食物够吃，祈祷罗德利古到来。今晚，一部分人仍然如此祈祷。另一些人则仅仅向女神祈祷他们的下一个去处。

菲力克斯没怎么考虑祈祷的事情。毕竟帝国军也会祈祷。他很怀疑女神是否会根据战场上两边祈祷的数量就决定要保佑哪一方。

菲力克斯在希尔凡旁边坐下，手里拿着一碗温水，一块硬皂，一块擦洗用的布，还有一把直柄剃刀。他搓出厚厚的肥皂沫，然后细细打量希尔凡的脸。希尔凡真的看起来越来越像边境伯爵了。看起来越发迷人，迷人到恶心。菲力克斯必须修正这点。

他动作很快，绝对不是因为他知道自己时间有限、手很快就会开始作痛发抖。湿毛巾，泡沫，剃须，清理——菲力克斯从没有给其他人剃过胡子，但是最后发现其实这很简单，尤其是，希尔凡现在一动不动。

菲力克斯走神了。在抹须后水的时候，对其他事情都没有留神，直到希尔凡的手握住了他的手腕。菲力克斯大惊，然后安心地叹了口气。

菲力克斯另一只手拨开希尔凡眼前的头发，这么多天来第一次露出了笑容。

希尔凡盯着菲力克斯——清醒地，警觉地，但是困惑着，可能是难以置信。

“还不能死，”希尔凡最终喃喃道。然后他咧嘴一笑，眼中又有了神采，看起来奇迹般地美丽地活力四射。“看来我还没去成那个好地方。”

“欢迎回来，”菲力克斯回答。

“谢啦，”希尔凡说。他放开了菲力克斯——太快了，菲力克斯心想，他已经开始怀念那种触感——然后指节蹭过他自己的下巴。“剃得 ** _真他_** ** _妈_** 干净。 ** _哇_** 。能不能抱抱我？”

“当初约好的没有这个。”好吧，也许是当初的约定的一部分，因为希尔凡看着菲力克斯，垂头丧气的样子。肯定是装的，但是好吧。 ** _好吧_** 。就这样吧。拥抱时间。

希尔凡抱到了。拥抱影响到了他受伤的那侧肩膀，尽管那下也就比轻轻一碰稍微重一点，希尔凡还是因为疼痛倒吸冷气。菲力克斯努力想挪开，但是希尔凡抱菲力克斯抱得更紧了。“ ** _嗷_** ，女神——不，不行，你留下，我是不会放开的。很值。噢。”

菲力克斯真的有点担心了，说，“听起来没那么值。”

“绝对值。别忘了，我很讨厌自己。”希尔凡做了个鬼脸，但是他的手臂还是圈得紧紧的，滑到了菲力克斯的背上，搭着，仿佛菲力克斯也是他以往的众多女伴之一。“这样就很好，但是如果你能把重量稍稍往我右边挪一点，对，就这样，没错。谢谢。”

菲力克斯试着检查希尔凡的伤口——所有伤口都没有裂开，所有敷料都好好的，没有哪里看起来恶化了——同时又试着靠在希尔凡的右侧，导致了一些起伏和挪动。比起穿着重甲的希尔凡，穿着衬衣的希尔凡带来的体感好得多，尽管菲力克斯不得不承认，穿衬衣的希尔凡不比穿胸甲的希尔凡要柔软多少。

终于，菲力克斯似乎不再持续弄痛希尔凡的时候，菲力克斯亲了一下希尔凡的脸。纯洁的，短促的，希尔凡能猜到就会这样。

希尔凡再次盯着他，在想自己是不是其实已经死了，但是菲力克斯脸红了，看向一旁，看起来足够真实。菲力克斯又抬头看了希尔凡一眼，只是一瞬间，好像看着太阳一样。菲力克斯脸颊由粉变红，但也许是值得的，能看见希尔凡快乐的样子，尤其是，他们可能已经时日无多。

“噢，你真好。你还是个小不点的时候都没有这么亲过我，”希尔凡说。菲力克斯对他怒目而视，再敢说他小不点试试。希尔凡决定还是不要再提。“今天是不是我的幸运日？还是说我们很快都要死了？”

“后者，”菲力克斯答道。“我们撑不过明天了，除非你有什么奇迹。”

“嗯，”希尔凡神游天外。他把玩着菲力克斯的头发，一缕一缕的，看起来非常深情，深情到了有点恼人的地步。然后他作出了只有希尔凡能说出的令人失望的豪言。“如果我们都会死的话，中庭很适合办个群交宴。”

“你脑子里就在想 ** _这个_** ？”菲力克斯逼问道，立即就要发作。

“好吧，也有想别的东西，这只是其中之一——”菲力克斯开始起身，但是希尔凡没受伤的那只手以惊人力量搂着他。即使希尔凡身体健康，这种顽强也是出乎菲力克斯所料的。“ ** _不要走_** 。拜托了。”

“你好像没有很多理由让我留下，”菲力克斯不悦道。也许这么说话其实不是最优解。也许他就该朝希尔凡的伤处打一拳，这样还没那么伤人。

“是，我知道，”希尔凡说。他的怀抱又紧了紧——然后他放手了，只用指尖搂着菲力克斯，不愿意彻底与菲力克斯分开。苦涩地，就像开了一个玩笑，而笑点就是他自己，希尔凡又说，“我知道。”

菲力克斯心想，为什么每次见到希尔凡受伤的时候，他都会觉得如此难过。他注视着希尔凡，看着希尔凡的表情渐渐变得不可捉摸，是谨慎做出的中性表情，是一副面具，更多地是用来保护菲力克斯而不是保护他自己。那副面具是菲力克斯心上插着的一把刀，是伤痛。菲力克斯并非不知道那副面具底下的样子。

“希尔凡，你刚刚想说什么？”菲力克斯问道。

“这是什么意思？你对着我想说什么就说什么。你现在应该已经知道了，”希尔凡答道，困惑而有礼，无懈可击地令人信服。希尔凡说的是实话，没有在捉弄人。

“我是说，你 ** _想要_** 我为你做什么？”

“你愿意给我的任何什么东西。”希尔凡现在很诚实，但是菲力克斯早就了解到，诚实不代表坦露本心。“不需要你付出很多。可以什么都不是。”

“希尔凡。你有没有想过，如果你直接 ** _告诉_** 我你想要什么，我会更容易知道应该给你什么？”

就菲力克斯的视角看来，他觉得他刚刚大概让希尔凡最糟的噩梦成真了。希尔凡很紧张地大笑着，然后笑声越来越低，因为希尔凡意识到菲力克斯是认真的。“下次，”他保证道。“等我做好心理准备。”

只有他们还能有“ ** _下次_** ”菲力克斯才能接受这个回答。菲力克斯不确定他们还会不会有“下次”，问，“那是我们死前还是死后？”

“听着，首先，你不会死。第二，扶我起来。我要和英古莉特谈谈，得解决现在的问题…帝国军的问题。这是当务之急。然后——”希尔凡坐起的时候脸扭成一团，停顿了片刻，以从疼痛和眩晕中恢复。尽管他看起来已经有力气走动了，尤其有菲力克斯在旁协助。

“然后呢？”菲力克斯问道。

“然后我去做心理准备。”

-

爬防御工事爬到一半的时候，菲力克斯才发现希尔凡完全能够走路了。希尔凡只是需要在头晕的时候扶着别人。他一旦行动太快，失血的症状就又会表现出来。除此之外，他状况良好，并且靠着菲力克斯爬了一级又一级台阶，虽然似乎没什么必要这样做。菲力克斯没有抱怨。

英古莉特果然在城墙上，焦虑地看向黑暗之中。月光不够亮，星光也不够。目之所及没有任何东西。菲力克斯只能希望她能从那种空无一物中获得一些安宁，尽管看起来并非如此。

英古莉特看见希尔凡的时候，她如释重负，似乎肩膀都轻快了些。她终于可以轻松地呼吸了，可能是多日以来胸口的石头第一次落下。“你起来了！感觉怎么样？能走动吗？”

希尔凡做了个手势，指向周围——显然他已经可以爬上这里来了。“以前还有伤得更重的时候。接下来这段时间我都用不了盾牌了，但是反正我也不喜欢盾牌。城堡还能守多久？”

“挺不了多久了。这要看帝国什么时候能放倒城门了。我们只有法师能守城了，最多也就…我不知道，他们很快就会用完咒语的，如果战力只有他们的话。前两天我们就没有枪了，现在只剩一堆华丽的斧头，没人知道怎么用。”

“我还有一把剑，”菲力克斯说道，因为他确实还有一把剑。他也可以肉搏，如果他动作够快的话，就能在手出问题之前结束战斗。“如果你们让我出城的话，我应该可以找到他们的将军。”

希尔凡和英古莉特一个比一个嗓门大。“除非你踏过我的尸体，”英古莉特说。希尔凡则是，“好吧，你要先过了我这关才能出城。”

“…但是你们两个都没有武器，而且你甚至只有一只手能动。我不觉得我会输。”

“那我会哭，”英古莉特毫不犹豫地回答，她赢定了。

“她会 ** _哭_** ，”希尔凡重音重复， ** _成了_** ，完美大成功。“然后我会跟着你出城，像个傻瓜一样死掉，但是我觉得英古莉特哭鼻子比我死掉更能阻止你。”

菲力克斯手臂交叉在胸前。“我觉得我可以潜入暗杀他们的将领。我觉得没什么问题。 ** _你们_** 又有什么计划？”

英古莉特说：“我们还有些不错的骑手，他们的天马骑士动作很快，很安静。如果他们今晚把你们两个送出去的话，帝国不会发现的。还有其他一些骑手，可以把平民全都送出去。”

希尔凡微笑起来，却没什么笑意。“然后你打算在这留下直到战死，是吗？”

“当然了。这里是我家，而且我们最好最精英的部队已经全都死在了这里。”

“不会，”希尔凡说。

“不会？”英古莉特冷酷地重复道，就好像晨露结霜时冰晶的声音。

“不会，我们需要保存所有可得的战力。你以为你死了这场战争就结束了吗？目光长远一点。你应该把每个还能动的士兵送出去，我们接下来还需要他们。留下平民，留下伤员——留下我。你们一旦都撤走了，我就会出城商量投降。”

英古莉特身上显出一种愤怒，一种只在最微小的地方体现出的愤怒。她极轻微地挺直了身体，她咬紧的牙关，她的眼睛闪烁着怒火，能切开严冬的暴怒。

“他们会处决你的。”英古莉特毫无波澜地陈述着。

“更可能会绑架我然后要赎金。不过他们很可能会杀掉剩下的其他所有人。”

“太巧了，这些‘其他所有人’正好是我誓言要保护的人！”

“你真的不剩什么人要保护了，英古莉特。”希尔凡又微笑起来，仍然不是什么和善的笑容。“剩下的连一百人都不到，算上伤员和平民。就算是贾拉提雅家也承受得起这样的损失。”

在英古莉特能接上话之前，菲力克斯静静地问：“你确定你父亲会给你付赎金吗？”

“我当然希望他不要付。”在菲力克斯提起之前，希尔凡甚至没有想过有这种可能性。这种事情，就算只是想想都足够令人发笑。“他最起码还有一个有纹章的小混账。你们带上破裂之枪，然后我父亲就可以让我自生自灭了——他就应该这样。”

“如果你死了， ** _下次_** 我们要怎么说话？”

“我——”希尔凡顿了一下，但是这还不足以阻止他。“我不知道。那个承诺可能太误导人了。对不起。”

“那个承诺可能只是谎言，”菲力克斯说。希尔凡看起来非常痛苦，而菲力克斯的心一样痛。他活该。

英古莉特摇头，作呕又难以置信。“这是最糟的计划。第二糟的。菲力克斯的才是最糟的。”

“你只是想要自杀，毫无理由，除了你的该死的骄傲，我的计划怎么会比你的还糟？这样做不成任何事情，除了你 ** _死前_** 几秒钟会觉得自己很 ** _荣耀_** 。”

“如果我必须去死，那我选择 ** _荣耀地_** 去死。不是每个人都能那么奢侈地选择！”

“死亡没有荣耀可言。死就是死。”

“英古莉特，”希尔凡开口了，菲力克斯和英古莉特都望向他，等他说话。“找个天马骑士，让她带上菲力克斯，离开这里。你的计划里也是这么安排的。这样我们起码可以让他安全出去，然后我们再吵下一步怎么办。”

“你们觉得我会抛下你们？别他妈开玩笑了，”菲力克斯咆哮起来。

“哪里开玩笑了？”希尔凡逼问道。“明天，这座城堡就是死地。如果你死在这里，伏拉鲁达力乌斯家就没有继承人了。卢古死后，奇锋继承了王位*。 ** _你_** 得活下去。”

三人间只余沉默。这样的寂静比争吵还要刺耳。英古莉特扭头看向城外；比起她的两个朋友，城堡外的虚无看着让人舒服一些。

菲力克斯麻木地问：“你是因为保护我的职责才一直跟着我的吗？”

“什么？不是，”希尔凡说，但是他不知道怎么挽回。“ ** _不是的_** ，菲力克斯，我——”

战斗的号角声打断了他，是从不远处传来的。

-

是法嘉斯的号角声。

希尔凡认得这个声音。他在死寂的夜里和清醒的白日无数次听到过这个声音。每次在边境和斯灵人起摩擦的时候，都会响起号角。法嘉斯的号声是男中音一般的铜管，斯灵人的是风和骨头的声音。

号角声继续响着。他们无人确定是否是幻觉，直到他们面面相觑——所有人都听见了。随后他们听见远处传来的刺耳的战斗声，这绝不可能听错。是针对帝国营地的夜袭。

“希尔凡，”菲力克斯说。

“在？”希尔凡回道。如果菲力克斯现在猛击他的伤处，他非常明白自己大概活该。

他没有被打。相反，菲力克斯揪着他的领子，把他拉低到自己身边。

菲力克斯亲了他，柔软的嘴唇贴着希尔凡的嘴。不是脸颊上的蜻蜓点水。也不是小不点菲力克斯亲他的方式。希尔凡不会再说， ** _噢，你真好_** ，因为那样他就是个呆子。女神在上，他一直都是个 ** _呆子_** 。

他一直不确定菲力克斯想从他这里得到什么，但是其实菲力克斯也不知道希尔凡想要什么。 ** _全部_** ，他知道——他想要他的全部，但是从这开始也很好，他非常喜悦。

他感知着菲力克斯嘴唇的形状，用舌头去探索，直到菲力克斯也开始这么做。他轻柔地把菲力克斯拉近，让他倚靠着自己的身体，然后在菲力克斯的脖子上一路流连往下，直到他终于赢得菲力克斯的柔声闷哼。随后以希尔凡胸腔深处传出的胜利的低沉笑声作结。这么多年，他做梦都在想那会是怎样的声音。

他们分开的时候，菲力克斯脸涨成粉红色，扭头看向一旁，让希尔凡的心变成一团湿哒哒的没用废物。早就是了，但是现在更加潮湿更加没用了。

他把菲力克斯的脸掰回来面朝自己，然后又亲了他——因为他可以这么做，因为他想这么做。

“我不是为了职责跟着你，”希尔凡说。“我可以为职责去死。我会为你活下去。”

作者注：

谢谢阅读！我经常做不到回复这里的评论，但是可以在[推特](https://twitter.com/paraselen_e)上给我发信息，我发誓我在推上没有那么回复焦虑。

译者注：

这里的考据在DLC地下图书馆里有出现，《王国贵族名册》第四页：

伏拉鲁达力乌斯家

家族始祖为十杰之一——伏拉鲁达力乌斯。

在王国诸侯中属于历史较久远的家族之一，

据说“狮子王”卢古的盟友奇锋也是

英雄伏拉鲁达力乌斯的同伴。

获封公爵之位。

译者发言：

目前原作的连载内容已经翻译完了，目测已坑，因为作者在凹三上最后一次更新是2019年12月30日，本文最后一次更新是2019年11月7日。不过他俩总算亲上了，本人心满意足。


End file.
